Tom and Jerry
by Sortilege
Summary: Le titre me plait pas du tout ! Heero avance, Duo recule ... Duo avance, Heero recule ... On joue au chat et à la souris mais si d'autres s'y mettent ... Vont-ils seulement y arriver ? UA, romance dégoulinante


**Disclaimer :** les persos ne sont pas à moi et les chansons non plus

**Genre : ** UA total !

**Rating :** M

_**Couple **__: 1x2 bien sûr ! vous m'avez déjà vu faire autre chose ?_

Oui je sais, je vous entends déjà hurler que ce n'est pas la suite USF et vous m'en voyez navré mais je vous jure qu'elle est en cours et presque finie, je veux juste pas la bâcler puisque c'est la fin … alors ce sera un très long chapitre suivi d'un épilogue mais je vous donne pas de date.

En attendant, il y a ça qui me trottait dans la tête et j'arrivais pas à m'en défaire …

* * *

><p>_ Tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécier la soirée, fit une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas.<p>

Une voix agréable, mâle et douce à la fois. Il se tourna brusquement, comme gêné de s'être fait surprendre. Il avait voulu effectivement fuir cette soirée et s'était réfugié sur la terrasse de cette boîte de nuit huppée.

Il pensait que personne ne serait assez fou, à part lui, pour quitter cette fête grandiose et venir s'isoler comme il l'avait fait. Apparemment, il se trompait. Cet homme au moins l'avait fait. Un homme particulièrement beau et charismatique, soit dit en passant.

Manifestement plus grand et plus vieux que lui, il avait tout de l'homme d'affaire jeune et dynamique, jusqu'à son costume qui devait valoir les yeux de la tête. Non pas qu'il fut à la rue côté fringues mais ce n'était pas son genre de claquer autant de fric juste pour des bouts de tissus. Sûrement les restes de son passé d'orphelin.

Il le détailla sans vraiment le réaliser mais l'autre se laissa faire … Un regard de tueur bleu glacé, des cheveux à la coupe improbable mais qui lui allait très bien, lui donnant un côté sauvage qui tranchait avec son allure. Un corps à tomber, n'importe quel athlète le lui envierait, de son torse apparemment ferme à ses jambes, qu'il devinait aisément, musclées sous le pantalon de toile presque moulant. Il était beau, indéniablement et même plus encore. Ensorcelant.

Se souvenant qu'à la base il lui avait adressé la parole, il releva les yeux vers son visage et le trouva en train de lui sourire. Un petit sourire légèrement moqueur, presque espiègle qui lui allait aussi bien que le reste.

_ Ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre de soirée en fait, répondit-il en laissant un peu traîner sa voix.

Sa réponse fut comme une invitation pour l'autre qui se rapprocha et prit place à côté de lui contre la rambarde de la terrasse.

_ Que fais-tu ici alors ? Demanda le brun sans animosité.

_ J'ai été traîné de force par mes amis, paraît qu'il faut que je sorte un peu pour ne pas « devenir vieux avant l'âge », rétorqua-t-il en mimant les guillemets de ses mains.

_ Je vois, fit l'autre en grimaçant, signe qu'il compatissait peut-être ? Pourtant, reprit-il, il y a de la musique, de l'alcool et plein de charmantes jeunes filles qui, j'en suis sûr, ferait n'importe quoi pour danser avec toi. Tout ce qu'un jeune homme de ton âge peut désirer, non ?

Il était étrange cet homme. Il ne le connaissait pas, sur quoi se basait-il pour présumer de telles choses ?

Le jeune homme se détourna et reporta son attention sur le paysage. En général, c'était là que les discussions se corsaient, c'était surtout pour cela qu'il n'aimait pas ce genre de sujet.

_ Ce n'est pas mon genre, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Un silence accueillit sa réplique. Peut-être l'autre cherchait-il à savoir si il parlait des fêtes ou des filles ?

_ Et c'est quoi ton genre alors ? Insista-t-il.

_ Soirées tranquilles entre potes, pubs sympa, concert de rock, ce genre de choses …

Il espérait que cette réponse serait suffisante. Ça ne l'était pas toujours, sûrement ce côté androgyne, voir légèrement efféminé de sa personne, ses cheveux longs notamment, mais d'habitude les gens insistaient un peu, pour être certains... Est-ce que c'était écrit sur son front qu'il était gay ?

_ Oui, je vois, c'est plutôt ce que je préfère aussi, lui répondit l'homme d'affaires. Tu dois beaucoup aimer tes amis pour avoir accepté de les suivre malgré tout ?

_ Je les adore oui, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là. Ça se voit que vous ne connaissez pas le redoutable Quatre Winner, maître de la manipulation à ses heures perdues, grimaça-t-il.

L'autre rit légèrement en rejetant la tête en arrière. Il était beau son rire, doux et agréable comme sa voix et était-ce une impression ou ses yeux s'étaient mis à briller plus intensément encore ?

_ Je le connais un peu, si, et je comprends mieux maintenant, répondit-il tout sourire. Mais je trouve quand même ça triste de te voir là tout seul alors que tout le monde s'amuse à l'intérieur.

Le jeune homme le regarda une seconde, il le fixa sans sourciller comme si il cherchait à savoir à qui il avait à faire, avant de tourner la tête à nouveau.

_ Je n'aime pas cette opulence, dit-il enfin, et profiter d'une fête dont j'ignore jusqu'à la raison ... ce n'est pas moi. Mais vous pouvez y retourner, ne vous sentez pas obligé de me tenir compagnie. Quatre finira bien par me trouver de toutes les façons …

_ Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi et pour qui est donnée cette fête ? L'interrogea-t-il, étonné.

_ Aucune idée. J'ai pas franchement eut le temps de lui poser la question et j'avoue que ça m'est un peu égal … Encore un gosse de riche prétentieux qui doit avoir un truc à fêter …

Il avait fait exprès de dire ça, pensant le mettre en colère ou le vexer pour qu'il s'en aille. Ça le gênait qu'il reste là, surtout qu'il était vraiment son type en plus … Mais il ne se faisait aucune illusion, dans ce milieu où les apparences étaient reines, même Quatre était obligé de se cacher, faisant passer le pauvre Trowa pour un ami et collègue au lieu de le présenter pour ce qu'il était vraiment, son compagnon depuis trois ans.

_ Et si je réponds à tes questions, accepterais-tu d'y retourner et d'aller danser un peu ou boire un verre avec toutes ces jolies jeunes filles ?

Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il se préoccupait ainsi de lui ? Était-ce une sorte de philanthrope étrange ? Un Cupidon des temps modernes qui parcouraient les soirées à la recherche de couples à former ? Un psychopathe bizarre peut-être, qui ne supportait pas que les gens se mettent à l'écart d'eux-même ? Bon, autant tenter le coup pour avoir la paix.

_ Les filles ne m'intéressent pas plus que ce genre de soirée, avoua-t-il d'une voix plus froide.

Un sourire étrange vint se former sur les lèvres de l'autre. Le jeune homme tiqua, il avait comme l'impression de s'être fait avoir.

Il ignorait dans quelle branche il travaillait mais il devait être coriace, un vrai requin !

_ Comment t'appelles-tu ? L'interrogea-t-il soudainement.

C'était quoi ce changement de sujet ? Il n'avait pas autre chose à dire ou un cri outré à pousser ?

_ Duo Maxwell, s'entendit-il répondre sans comprendre pourquoi il rentrait dans le jeu de ce type.

Les yeux bleus bizarre du brun s'illuminèrent un court instant avant qu'il ne reprenne.

_ Enchanté Duo, fit-il d'une voix suave et charmeuse. Et si je te proposais autre chose dans ce cas ? Si je répond à tes questions, accepterais-tu d'y retourner et de danser avec moi ? Tenta-t-il en se rapprochant légèrement de lui.

Duo sentit ses joues s'empourprer en même temps que sa bouche s'ouvrait sans pour autant réussir à émettre le moindre son. C'était quoi cette proposition ? Non mais c'était qui ce mec ? Il lui proposait comme si tout était naturel d'aller danser avec lui, un homme, au milieu de tous les fils et filles du gratin new-yorkais !

_ Tu rougis. C'est adorable, susurra l'autre avec un petit sourire, sa main se posant sur son avant-bras sans pour autant empiéter sur son espace vital.

_ Danser avec vous ? Je suis un homme au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué ! S'exclama Duo.

Le brun le lâcha aussitôt et recula de quelques pas. Son visage s'était indubitablement fermé et il le dévisageait presque froidement. Sans trop pouvoir se l'expliquer, Duo eut un frisson désagréable et regretta soudainement ses paroles.

_ Pardonne-moi, dit l'homme d'affaires d'une voix glacée. Je dois faire erreur, j'ai cru comprendre que tu préférais les garçons, probablement une erreur d'interprétation…

_ Mais … ce … c'est pas la question enfin ! Bafouilla Duo, complètement confus.

Le brun plissa les yeux et reprit un visage plus avenant devant l'air perdu de son vis à vis.

_ Alors où est le problème ? Je ne te plais pas c'est ça, crut-il comprendre. Si ce n'est que ça, je te rassure, danser ne t'engage à rien d'autre et …

_ Non ! S'exclama Duo, paniqué qu'il ait mal compris son apparent refus. Enfin si mais …

_ Si quoi ? Je ne te suis plus Duo, dit le brun, un poil agacé de ne pas comprendre.

Duo ne se suivait plus non plus en fait … Pouvait-il vraiment lui dire qu'il lui plaisait ? Et plus que ça encore ? Mais son petit air déçu lui perforait le cœur. Quatre avait raison, il était trop sensible, définitivement.

_ Je … vous me plaisez, avoua-t-il en baisant les yeux. Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire, je comprends pas pourquoi vous iriez vous afficher avec un mec devant tout ce monde alors que vous avez tout l'air d'être un homme respecté.

Voilà. C'était dit. Advienne que pourra. Les dés étaient jetés. Qui ne tente rien … etc etc …

_ Parce que le fait de danser avec le plus beau jeune homme de toute la soirée et même probablement de toute la ville devrait me faire du tort tu crois ? Demanda le brun, plus surpris qu'autre chose.

_ Ce n'est pas évident ? Demanda Duo, tellement surpris à son tour qu'il ne releva même pas le compliment.

_ Écoute … C'est un véritable dialogue de sourds. Je crois que je commence à comprendre où tu veux en venir, fit l'autre en se rapprochant à nouveau de Duo. Alors soyons clair. Je suis gay Duo, tout comme toi je crois, mais cela n'a jamais interféré avec mon travail. Je n'ai jamais caché ce que je suis, même si je me suis toujours comporté de façon correcte. Je ne te propose de nous rouler par terre au milieu de la piste de danse mais simplement de danser un peu ensemble si tu en as envie, c'est tout.

Autant dire « la balle est dans ton camp ». Duo soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. La véritable question, et il en était conscient, était de savoir si il était prêt à assumer ce qu'il était avec autant d'aplomb que lui. Son cœur lui disait que cet homme valait le coup d'essayer et de toute façon, comme ça, ce serait fait et ce n'était pas comme si ses parents adoptifs n'en savaient rien …

_ Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question je crois, lui dit-il simplement.

L'autre sourit et passa une main sur la joue de Duo. Ils tressaillirent à ce simple effleurement comme si une décharge électrique les avait traversé.

_ En effet. Laisse-moi corriger cet oubli. Cette fête a été organisé par Odin Löwe avec l'aide de son vieil ami Monsieur Raberba Winner pour l'anniversaire de son filleul.

_ Le père de Quatre ? Oh je vois, c'est pour ça que ça se fait dans une de ses boîtes de nuit. Et le filleul en question où est-il ? Déjà soul ou parti avec une fille ? Demanda Duo, l'air taquin.

_ Ni l'un ni l'autre. Il profite simplement de la compagnie de la plus belle personne de la soirée, fit-il en souriant tendrement.

Duo tiqua. Si son interlocuteur trouvait cette personne aussi belle, pourquoi n'essayait-il pas de la draguer ? Ou alors il ne voulait pas se fâcher avec le roi de la fête et il s'était rabattu sur lui en désespoir de cause ? Ou bien en fait il …

_ Ah Duo, soupira le brun en coupant sans le vouloir le fil de ses pensées, je vois qu'avec toi il vaut mieux être direct. Cette fête est pour moi, je suis Heero Yuy, lui dit-il d'une voix doucement rauque.

Les yeux de Duo s'écarquillèrent d'horreur en repensant à toutes les méchancetés qu'il avait pu dire sur « les gosses de riches » depuis le début de leur conversation. Puis ses joues devinrent rouges à nouveau en comprenant le compliment qu'il venait de lui faire. Gêné dans tous les sens, il ne sut plus où poser son regard.

En tout cas jusqu'à ce qu'une main vienne à se poser sous son menton pour lui faire tourner la tête et capturer ses yeux.

_ Je te l'ai pourtant dit tout à l'heure, souffla Heero en secouant la tête. A mes yeux, tu es la plus belle créature de cette soirée et probablement même de toute la ville, au moins.

Le souffle coupé par cette déclaration inattendue, Duo ne savait plus quoi dire. Il sentait le danger de la situation mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être excité également. Il fallait qu'il change de sujet, il ne pouvait pas continuer à regarder le sol en rougissant comme une gamine.

_ Je suis désolé alors, je n'ai pas de cadeau d'anniversaire pour vous, j'ignorais de quoi il s'agissait, fit-il sur le ton d'une conversation banale.

Heero soupira discrètement, légèrement désappointé mais en aucun cas découragé. Il se contenta de lui sourire avec gentillesse et assurance. Il passa une main légère et rapide sur la joue du jeune homme.

_ A vrai dire, c'est toi mon cadeau, avoua-t-il.

Combien de temps pouvais-t-on rester sans respirer avant de s'évanouir comme un bienheureux ? Était-ce le moment idéal pour tenter l'expérience ? Duo réfléchissait encore à cela lorsque Heero reprit.

_ Ne te méprends pas à mon sujet, supplia-t-il d'une voix douce, je ne suis pas un genre de pervers étrange. Je t'ai simplement connu grâce à Quatre. Tu es apparu dans la conversation à plusieurs reprises lorsque nous nous rencontrions pour des déjeuners d'affaires et … tu sais comment est Quatre, demanda-t-il d'une manière toute rhétorique, il a vite compris ma curiosité et mon intérêt à ton égard. Je le soupçonne même de l'avoir fait exprès en fait.

_ Quoi ? Fit Duo interloqué et peut-être aussi un peu contrarié sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

_ Rassure-toi, il ne m'a jamais rien dit de personnel, reprit Heero. Simplement, quand le sujet s'y prêtait il faisait parfois allusion à toi ou à un trait de ton caractère et j'en suis venu à t'apprécier sans même t'avoir jamais vu, expliqua-t-il. J'ignorais que c'était toi quand je suis sorti. J'étais juste attiré par ta beauté si remarquable, j'ai été agréablement surpris d'apprendre ton nom. Je pouvais enfin mettre un visage, des plus délicieux soit dit en passant, sur la personne que me décrivait Quatre de temps à autre. Il m'avait d'ailleurs promis de nous présenter et je pense que c'est pour cela que tu es là ce soir, alors, je voulais m'excuser, ajouta-t-il d'une voix sincère. C'est de ma faute si il t'a traîné dans un endroit que tu détestes et je comprendrais que sachant tout ceci tu ne souhaites que partir, finit-il en laissant passer dans sa voix la tristesse que l'idée de son départ lui inspirait.

Duo mit quelques secondes à ingurgiter tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. C'était encore un coup made in Winner, il aurait dû s'en douter ! Ce n'était pas comme si il ne le connaissait pas depuis le temps !

Et surtout ce n'était pas vraiment la faute de Heero et il semblait sincère, il lui plaisait vraiment en plus …

_ Je ne veux pas partir, avoua-t-il dans un murmure. Je suis bien avec vous, assura-t-il en reprenant un peu de confiance et en plantant ses yeux dans ceux du brun.

Heero ne put empêcher un éclatant sourire d'illuminer son visage. Rassuré, il s'approcha un peu plus de Duo, abattant le périmètre d'espace vital normalement imposé par la bienséance. Il avait l'impression de n'avoir fait que ça depuis le début, un pas en avant, deux arrière. Le jeu du chat et de la souris.

Il n'avait cessé de s'approcher de lui pour reculer aussitôt sous un prétexte quelconque. Et là, il résistait comme il pouvait à l'envie de tout simplement le serrer dans ses bras. C'était rapide, c'était soudain et surtout ce n'était pas lui, mais il s'en foutait complètement.

_ Si tu es si bien que tu le dis, alors peut-être pourrais-tu me tutoyer, tu ne crois pas ? Lui proposa-t-il.

Duo tiqua en se rendant compte qu'effectivement depuis le début il n'avait fait que le vouvoyer. C'était étrange, lui qui était plutôt sociable, allant même jusqu'à tutoyer ses professeurs lorsqu'il était encore au lycée, là, il était automatiquement tombé dans le vouvoiement. Une façon de mettre un peu de distance entre eux inconsciemment ? Ou alors quelque chose chez Heero qui imposait tellement le respect que …

_ Duo ! Chéri ! Je t'ai cherché partout !

Merde ! Pas ça ! Pitié ! Si un Dieu existe, n'importe lequel, qu'il fasse s'ouvrir la terre sous ses pieds et qu'il l'engloutisse à jamais !

Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de répondre à Heero que déjà une furie s'approchait à grands pas.

_ Pitié pas elle, souffla-t-il dans son désespoir sans réaliser qu'il parlait à voix haute.

_ Veux-tu que je t'en débarrasse ? Demanda le brun en souriant méchamment.

Duo réalisa qu'il s'était légèrement reculé et un peu tendu. Il n'avait plus cet éclat qu'il avait encore cinq secondes auparavant, il semblait froid et dangereux, mais pas moins attirant. Oh non alors … peut-être même plus en fait … et il lui sourit, acceptant sa proposition plus qu'alléchante même si il ignorait les plans du brun. Tout pour se débarrasser de cette plaie qui le poursuivait depuis plus de deux ans maintenant.

Plaie qui venait d'arriver à lui et qui prit d'autorité son bras dans les siens, se collant à lui de façon éhontée.

Duo retint de justesse une gifle qui aurait été du plus mauvais effet lors d'une soirée comme celle-ci et à la grande joie de Heero se contenta de se dégager doucement mais sèchement de l'emprise de cette fille hystérique.

_ Hilde … soupira Duo d'une voix lasse. Que veux-tu ?

Elle le regarda de ses grands yeux de biche pétillants et lui fit un sourire satisfait. Elle croyait avoir gagné ou quoi ?

_ Te trouver déjà, c'est à peine si on s'est croisé, et aller danser ensuite bien sûr, fit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

Une évidence en effet. Si prévisible. Il secoua la tête et elle le regarda comme si elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Puis soudain elle avisa la présence d'une autre personne sur la terrasse. Ou plutôt, Heero signala sa présence et par là même, l'incorrection de la jeune femme, en toussotant doucement.

_ Oh Heero ! Pardonnez-moi, je ne vous avais pas vu, fit-elle sans honte. Puisque vous êtes là, laissez-moi vous souhaiter un magnifique anniversaire ! Je ne vous avais pas encore croisé ce soir ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire que Duo aurait qualifié d'hypocrite si on lui avait demandé son avis.

_ Je vous en prie, répondit-il avec la politesse de mise dans ce genre de situation. Et merci, il sera magnifique, je n'en doute pas, ajouta-t-il sans quitter Duo des yeux et ne put que sourire d'avantage en le voyant rougir.

Inconsciente du manège des deux hommes, Hilde retenta sa chance pour aller danser avec Duo mais échoua lamentablement.

_ Hilde, tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas ça ! Lançât-il d'une voix de moins en moins retenue.

_ Mais … tu danses si bien et j'aimerai passer un peu de temps avec toi … plaida-t-elle, la mine boudeuse.

_ Et bien moi pas ! Excuse-moi mais là j'ai envie de prendre l'air et d'être tranquille, expliqua-t-il d'une voix assez rude.

Le visage de la jeune fille se décomposa. Jamais Duo n'avait été si tranchant avec elle. Elle commençait à douter d'arriver à ses fins un jour.

_ Danses-tu vraiment si bien que ça ? Fit Heero, taquin.

_ Il est absolument divin quand il danse, répondit Hilde à sa place, ne se doutant pas qu'elle causait là sa propre perte.

_ Alors, raison de plus, reprit Heero. Accepte ma proposition, j'ai très envie de voir ça, dit-il en insistant bien sur le « très » et en ignorant complètement la brunette.

Duo hésita. Il se sentait coincé. Danser avec Hilde, danser avec Heero … De deux maux choisir le moindre, c'était ce qu'il s'était toujours dit, quoiqu'en étant honnête avec lui-même, il devait bien avouer que danser avec Heero ne serait sûrement pas un calvaire si horrible.

_ D'accord … concéda-t-il du bout des lèvres. J'accepte.

Heero jubilait. Il suffisait de le regarder pour s'en rendre compte et même Hilde vit qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas saisi.

_ De quelle proposition parle-t-il Duo ? Tenta-t-elle.

_ Ça ne te regarde pas je crois, lui répondit-il froidement.

Elle le regarda, choquée. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça. Elle le vit se redresser et se planter devant elle, Heero comme soutient juste derrière lui. Et là, un éclair illumina son esprit. Elle se rappela brutalement les rumeurs qu'elle avait entendu sur le brun.

Des phrases par ci, par là, laissant entendre clairement que l'homme derrière celui qu'elle voulait avait certaines préférences hors normes. A en croire les ragots du gratin new-yorkais, Heero Yuy, président directeur générale de la Yuy Corp, grande firme informatique spécialisée dans la détection de virus, était gay.

Ce pourrait-il que Duo … ? Non !

_ Alors c'est ça ! C'est pour ça que tu me repousses depuis deux ans alors ! Tu n'es qu'une sale tap...

_ Je te conseille de t'arrêter là ! Gronda Heero d'une voix dure. Un mot de plus et je fais de ta vie en enfer, lui dit-il d'une voix dangereusement basse. Tu oublies Duo, tu l'effaces de ta tête et de ton cœur, tu ne l'approches plus, tu ne le regardes plus, tu ne lui parles plus et surtout tu ne l'insultes plus jamais ou les prochains sons qui sortiront de ta bouche seront des supplications, c'est clair ? Si tu l'aimais autant que tu le prétends, tu serais bien plus tolérante et plus compatissante envers lui.

Hilde dardait ses yeux devenus noirs sur Heero. Elle prenait ses menaces au sérieux, c'était évident mais elle était aussi extrêmement vexée, blessée et en colère. Duo vit tout de suite qu'elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau comme ça.

_ J'ai raison hein ! Cria-t-elle en le repoussant de ses deux mains sur son torse. Et tu m'as laissé te courir après sans jamais rien me dire ! Ajouta-t-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur sur lui. Et tout ça pour qui ? Ce mec ! Un vieux en plus ! Tu sais qu'il change de partenaire comme toi tu changes de chemise ? C'est pour un mec comme ça que tu me fais dégager ! Hurla-t-elle, inconsciente qu'elle se donnait en spectacle, laissant éclater sa véritable personnalité.

Avant que Duo n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Heero lui empoigna le bras et la tira à lui. Eut-ce été dans un autre contexte, Duo aurait pu être jaloux de leur soudaine proximité. Mais là … Le regard somme toute assassin qu'il posait sur la jeune femme ne le rendait pas du tout envieux.

_ Tu vas m'écouter attentivement, articula-t-il sourdement, Duo est libre, il fait ce qu'il veut. Si il veut être avec moi je serais le plus heureux des hommes, dit-il d'une voix plus douce en regardant le châtain par-dessus l'épaule de Hilde, mais si ce n'est pas le cas alors je serai heureux d'être simplement son ami. Quoiqu'il en soit et quoi qu'il se passe ou non entre lui et moi, tu n'es en aucun cas concernée, même si je n'avais pas été là, il n'aurait jamais été à toi, insista-t-il. Tu n'as pas les attributs qu'il faut fillette ! Alors maintenant pars, de cette fête comme de sa vie ! Tonna-t-il.

Duo regarda, comme n'y croyant pas, la jeune femme les fixer furieusement avant de faire demi-tour et de quitter la terrasse, le claquement sec de ses talons aiguilles résonnant dans l'air du soir. Il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir s'en débarrasser et il n'aurait jamais pensé que l'homme si charmant qui lui tenait compagnie depuis près d'une demie-heure pouvait se montrer si agressif, si terrifiant.

Le voir comme ça … Il aurait pu être effrayé, il aurait pu aussi être vexé qu'il ne l'ai pas laissé se défendre seul comme un grand garçon mais …

_ Merci, s'entendit-il murmurer.

Lui qui avait toujours été indépendant, ne comptant jamais sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Même lorsque les Maxwell l'avaient adopté, lui offrant la sécurité en plus d'une famille, il avait gardé ce détachement qui lui collait à la peau, qui lui servait de protection.

C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ce besoin de se reposer sur quelqu'un d'autre, de se laisser protéger et peut-être … aimer ? Si vite … cela avait de quoi laisser songeur.

_ Je ne me suis pas montré sous mon plus beau jour, je dois reconnaître que je suis possessif et assez impulsif, et ce n'est qu'une toute partie de mes défauts, commença Heero avec une les sourcils froncés, et toi tu me remercies ? Demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

Duo le fixa, étonné. Il se tenait à nouveau face à lui mais le regardait comme si il craignait quelque chose. Il ne comprenait pas bien sa réaction.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Et bien … je pensais que tu serais peut-être en colère ou … vexé ou … je sais pas mais je n'avais pas vraiment le droit d'intervenir, ce n'est pas comme si tout cela me concernait, expliqua-t-il. C'est vrai après tout, on ne se connait pas, je …

_ Heero, le coupa Duo. Ne sois pas bête. Tu n'as rien dit qui ne soit vrai et tu n'as rien sous-entendu non plus. Et puis, je t'avais donné la permission de me débarrasser d'elle, tu as oublié ?

Il lui souriait d'une manière toute mignonne et Heero sentit son cœur fondre. Dans cette position, il paraissait tellement jeune. Son apparence androgyne en était passablement renforcée. Heero ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer les courbes douces et sveltes de son corps pourtant indéniablement musclé, sa chute de reins doucement caressée par sa natte somptueuse et ses yeux pétillants.

Pourtant … un point méritait tout de même éclaircissement.

_ Soit, accepta-t-il. En revanche, j'avoue qu'un point me chiffonne encore …

_ Oui ? L'encouragea Duo.

_ Hilde m'a traité de vieux, alors je m'interroge, quel âge as-tu Duo ? L'interrogea-t-il avec une pointe de crainte dans la voix.

_ Oh ce n'est que ça ! S'exclama Duo, visiblement soulagé. J'ai 19 ans ! Ajouta-t-il tout sourire.

Si c'était la seule interrogation de Heero, Duo voulait bien le rassurer sans problème. Quoique … A voir le teint soudainement livide du brun, Duo lui-même commençait à se poser des questions.

_ Il y a un problème ?

_ Je suppose que puisque tu ne savais pas ce que l'on fêtait ce soir, tu ignores mon âge, se contenta de répondre Heero.

_ En effet, dit Duo prudemment, mais si tu me dis que tu es bientôt à la retraite, tu as intérêt à me donner le nom de ta crème antirides ! Tenta-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Mais l'homme d'affaires ne souriait pas du tout. Il avait même une expression distante qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Duo.

_ On fête mes 30 ans Duo, souffla-t-il d'une voix lasse. Je ne pensais pas … Je croyais que tu avais au moins l'âge de Quatre … ça aurait fait à peine six d'écart mais là … onze ans …

_ C'est si important que ça ? S'inquiéta Duo d'une toute petite voix.

Disant cela, il se rapprocha du brun qui avait au contraire cherché à mettre de la distance entre eux. Il tendit la main vers Heero mais la rabaissa en voyant que ce dernier ne bougeait toujours pas. Il semblait tiraillé, indécis. Ses yeux ne cessaient de voyager d'un bout à l'autre de la terrasse, sans savoir où se poser, il semblait en proie à une intense réflexion.

C'était trop compliqué pour Duo. Après tout, ils s'étaient rencontrés moins d'une heure avant, et puis lui, il n'avait rien demandé ! C'était Heero qui l'avait abordé et dragué et même si il lui plaisait, bon en étant honnête, il craquait carrément pour lui, il n'avait cependant pas l'attention d'attendre qu'il ai fini de faire son introspection pour décider de le jeter avant même qu'il ne ce soit passé quoique ce soit.

_ Bon écoute, tu sais quoi ? Commença-t-il vivement en s'éloignant vers l'autre bout de la terrasse. Tu me plais Heero, comme personne ne m'a jamais plu en fait si tu veux tout savoir, avoua-t-il sans détour, mais si t'es assez con pour te braquer sur une histoire d'âge alors tant pis pour toi tu sais pas ce que tu perds et … whooo !

Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait que Heero avait comblé la distance qu'il venait de mettre entre eux en quelques pas seulement et ses mains s'étaient posées presque brutalement sur ses épaules pour l'attirer à lui.

Cette fois, il ne restait pas un centimètre d'espace entre son torse et celui du brun qui avait posé ses mains sur ses joues, prenant son visage en coupe et le fixant maintenant avec une telle intensité … Il ne put que trembler d'excitation et un peu de peur aussi.

_ Tu dois être le premier à oser me traiter de con depuis l'école primaire, gronda-t-il et aussi le premier à m'avoir insulté et à être encore sur tes deux pieds.

Duo était tellement concentré sur ses lèvres pleines qui bougeaient sous yeux qu'il entendit à peine la phrase de Heero. Celui-ci ne s'offusqua pas pour autant et eut même un sourire amusé.

_ J'ai envie d'essayer Duo. J'ai envie de voir si ce qu'on dit est vrai …

_ Hein ? Répondit Duo intelligemment et encore dans les vapes. Quoi ? Se reprit-il, de quoi tu parles ?

_ La légende qui dit que l'amour se moque du sexe, de l'âge etc … répondit-il doucement, son petit sourire au coin des lèvres enfin ressuscité.

_ L'amour ? Rien que ça ? Se moqua Duo, les joues trop rouges pour être crédible.

_ Pas _rien_, non. _Tout_ au contraire … murmura le brun en avançant son visage vers celui de Duo un tout petit peu plus bas.

Duo était littéralement suspendu aux lèvres tentatrices. Amour ? Peut-être … C'était un peu tôt, non ? Si Heero avait appris à le connaître à travers ses déjeuners avec ce traître infâme de Quatre Winner, il n'en n'était pas de même pour lui. Et puis …

_ J'ai cru comprendre que tu changeais d'amant comme de chemise … dit-il à un souffle de sa bouche.

Heero stoppa net. Il était à deux doigts de l'embrasser là !

Duo avait vraiment le chic pour casser l'ambiance. Tout était pourtant parfait. L'obscurité parsemée des lueurs tamisées s'échappant de la salle principale de la boîte de nuit, la douceur de cette soirée d'été, plus de pot de colle accroché aux basques de sa proie et sa quasi déclaration, chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait de sa vie.

_ C'est faux, démenti Heero. J'ai eu plus d'une aventure c'est vrai, mais je ne suis pas un salop, fais-moi confiance, s'il te plait.

_ Je ne demande que ça, gémit presque Duo. Et même si je sais que Quatre ne t'aurai jamais laissé m'approcher si tu avais été dangereux pour moi, continua-t-il en reprenant un peu d'espace, j'ai peur de ta réaction par rapport à mon âge. Je peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tu vas finir par faire marche arrière.

Heero ne le laissa pas reculer plus. Hors de question. D'accord, il avait mal réagi à l'annonce de ses 19 ans, mais ce n'était pas par rapport à lui qu'il avait failli renoncer. Non, lui, ce qu'il craignait c'était que Duo ne se rende compte de leur trop grande différence d'âge et finisse par le quitter.

Lui à 30 ans, avec son expérience et son passé, était conscient que onze ans était un écart qui pourrait s'avérer insurmontable. Duo ne s'en rendait pas encore compte, mais il finirait par réaliser. A vingt ans et à trente ans, on a pas les mêmes attentes ni forcément les mêmes envies, les mêmes loisirs, les mêmes … Enfin bref, il se comprenait.

_ Écoute-moi bien, finit-il par lui dire sans pour autant le lâcher. Je ne doute pas de moi, je sais que je veux essayer et que je veux que ça marche, lui confia-t-il. Pour autant, on ne peut être sûrs de rien. Il se peut que nos caractères soient trop divergents ou que quelque chose d'autre ne fonctionne pas entre nous, mais c'est pareil pour tous les couples, au-delà même d'un problème de sexe ou d'âge, ajouta-t-il rapidement pour couper court aux protestations de Duo qu'il avait vu naître dans ses yeux. Et il se peut très bien que ça marche et qu'on puisse envoyer se faire voir très loin tous ceux qui auront doutés de nous et on finira nos jours comme des petits vieux très heureux, assis sous le porche d'une maison en bord de mer, collés l'un contre l'autre sur une vieille balancelle en bois, conclu-t-il en souriant.

Duo pouffa. C'était une vision burlesque pour lui qui ne voyait pas plus loin qu'un demi-siècle déjà pour commencer. Mais il avait compris les paroles de l'homme d'affaires. Il ne lui promettait rien d'autre que d'essayer et faire son possible pour que ça marche. Il aurait été trop bête de laisser passer sa chance...

_ Je crois qu...

Il s'interrompit brusquement alors que la musique traditionnelle d'un anniversaire s'élevait dans les airs bien plus forte que la musique qui s'échappait de la salle jusqu'à présent.

C'était décidément une soirée bien frustrante. Heero se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas hurler de désespoir mais il se ressaisit vite et rajusta ses vêtements.

_ Je dois y retourner, je suis désolé, j'aurai nettement préféré rester avec toi mais si je m'enfuis, mon parrain ne me le pardonnera jamais. Promets-moi que tu ne disparais pas, s'il te plait, demanda-t-il, anxieux.

_ Je te le promets, lui sourit Duo. Allez ! Va !

Son sourire sonnait faux et il eut du mal à accorder ses gestes à ses mots. Il lui disait « va » mais sa main avait beaucoup de mal à se résoudre à le lâcher … Sur un dernier clin d'œil, Heero se détourna et retourna dans la salle.

Duo avait senti son cœur se déchirer comme si Heero partait en guerre et qu'il ne se reverrait plus. C'était stupide. Ils allaient se revoir dans quelques dizaines de minutes, le temps pour Heero de souffler ses bougies, d'ouvrir un ou deux cadeaux et de faire un petit discours. Dans moins d'une heure, il serait à nouveau près de lui.

En attendant, rien ne l'empêchait de le suivre et d'assister de loin à ces « festivités ». Et puis, il avait deux trois trucs à dire un petit blond de sa connaissance.

L'atmosphère chargée de la boîte de nuit le prit à la gorge dès qu'il y remit les pieds. Il plissa les yeux pour échapper aux puissants spots qui éclairait la scène au fond de la salle où se trouvait un gâteau gigantesque, un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas et Heero.

Ce dernier donnait l'impression d'être au piloris, il tentait de faire bonne figure mais Duo pouvait deviner son agacement dans ses yeux de glace. Comment pouvait-il voir ça ? Il ne le connaissait presque pas !

Un éclair lumineux provenant lui permis de repérer une tête blonde dans les premières personnes devant l'estrade. Un sourire carnassier fleurit sur ses lèvres et il fendit la foule réunie pour cette si grande occasion.

Arrivé à sa proie, il se fit ombre parmi les ombres, faisant un clin d'œil à Trowa qui l'avait repéré depuis quelques mètres, et sauta sur le dos de Quatre, entourant son cou de ses bras et étouffant ses protestations de sa main gauche.

_ Si je ne t'aimais pas tant Quatre, gronda-t-il, tu serais maintenant mort et empaillé et tu décorerais mon salon !

Trowa rit doucement et Quatre vouta les épaules. Seul geste qu'il pouvait faire avec Duo cramponné à lui pour lui faire comprendre qu'il s'excusait. Il savait bien que son ami n'aimait pas ce genre de soirée mais il n'en pouvait plus de le voir rester enfermé. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un dans sa vie et non seulement ce genre de soirée était idéale pour faire des rencontres mais il espérait secrètement le présenter à Heero. Il aurait parié sa fortune que ces deux-là s'accorderaient bien, même si ça ne sautait pas vraiment aux yeux. Encore que pour ça il aurait fallu qu'il le trouve.

Il sentit Duo le lâcher et prendre place à ses côtés.

_ Où étais-tu ? Je t'ai cherché partout, tu as disparu à peine entré ici, lui reprocha-t-il.

_ J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, ça m'étouffe ce genre d'ambiance, répondit Duo en soupirant.

_ Si tu veux bien nous faire grâce de ta présence après le gâteau, il y a quelqu'un que j'aimerai te présenter.

Duo se contenta de le fixer, une lueur indéfinissable au fond des yeux. De l'agacement c'était certain mais aussi de l'amusement, non ? Il hocha simplement la tête et se retourna vers la scène. Il se mit à applaudir en voyant Heero souffler ses bougies et Quatre finit par en faire de même, remettant ses questions à plus tard.

Le gâteau venait d'être distribué. Heero avait ouvert deux ou trois cadeaux, remerciant tout le monde par un petit discours très formel. Il passait maintenant de groupes en groupes, serrant des mains à des hommes dont certains le dévoraient littéralement du regard, faisant la bise à des jeunes femmes qui s'empressaient de lui plaquer leur poitrine généreuse sous le nez et Duo fulminait sous les yeux interrogateurs de Quatre et Trowa.

Duo n'attendait qu'une chose, que Heero les rejoigne, qu'il puisse enfin l'avoir pour lui, un petit peu, comme sur la terrasse. Est-ce que c'était trop demandé ?

_ Duo mais qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin? Vas-tu rester tranquille cinq minutes ! S'exclama Quatre.

Avant qu'il puisse réponde, Trowa se planta devant lui, sérieux comme un pape, il attrapa son menton pour le fixer dans les yeux.

_ Tu n'as pas encore abusé du jus d'orange au moins ? Tu sais que ça ne te réussis pas enfin !

Quatre éclata de rire devant la mine déconfite du natté. Son amant était impayable. Dès qu'il s'agissait de Duo, il était capable de sortir les pires conneries sur le ton le plus sérieux qui soit.

_ Mais heu … fit Duo, boudant comme seul les bébés savent le faire.

Bras croisés, il dardait des yeux noirs sur le couple secret, priant pour qu'on l'en débarrasse vite.

_ Puisque tout le monde a terminé de savourer ce délicieux gâteau, le roi de la soirée va accorder sa première danse officielle de trentenaire à la personne de son choix et rouvrir le bal ! S'écria le DJ dans son micro.

La musique avait effectivement été mise en sourdine pendant la parenthèse du gâteau mais la soirée ne faisait que commencer. Duo sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Heero allait-il venir le chercher ? Ou pire, irait-il danser avec une de ces bimbos qui ne le lâchaient pas ?

Quatre le regardait se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, signe de stress évident chez son ami mais il n'en voyait pas du tout la raison … Jusqu'à ce que Heero Yuy en personne ne les rejoigne sous les yeux de toute l'assemblée, cherchant à deviner qui serait l'heureuse élue.

Il salua chaleureusement Trowa puis Quatre et se posta devant Duo qui fuyait ostensiblement son regard. Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur eux, voulant comprendre la signification de tout ça.

_ Tiendras-tu ta promesse Duo ? Murmura-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Le natté leva les yeux vers lui, ancrant ses yeux bleus violet aux siens pour se donner du courage. Il se força à ignorer les exclamations de surprise et autres manifestations des personnes autour d'eux et posa sa main dans celle de Heero.

Il passa devant un Quatre éberlué et ayant l'impression d'avoir raté un épisode, suivant Heero au centre de la piste, maintenant dégagée de tous danseurs, et déconnecta son esprit de tout ce qui n'était pas son cavalier.

Il n'écoutait même pas la chanson que venait de lancer le DJ, les paroles, il s'en moquait totalement. Seul comptait le corps chaud qui venait de le coller contre lui, les bras forts qui le maintenaient et l'entraînaient dans un slow langoureux.

Il glissa son visage dans le cou au doux parfum du brun, passa son bras gauche autour de ses épaules et son bras droit sur son torse, accroché au col de sa chemise. Et enfin, lorsqu'il fut bien calé ainsi, Duo soupira de contentement et oublia tout, jusqu'aux autres couples qui venaient de les rejoindre, l'effet de surprise légèrement estompé.

_ Je craignais que tu ne refuses, avoua Heero à son oreille.

_ Je t'avais promis, répondit Duo sans bouger, je tiens toujours mes promesses.

_ Même, devant tout le monde … Je n'aurai peut-être pas dû mais je dois t'avouer que je ne m'imaginais pas danser avec qui que ce soit d'autre, lui souffla-t-il.

_ J'avais peur que tu ne demandes à une de ces filles... Pourquoi moi Heero ?

_ Je viens te le dire, je ne me voyais pas danser avec un autre et encore moins une de ces filles …

_ Non … je ne parle pas de la danse, précisa Duo.

_ Oh … souffla Heero. Je ne sais pas, que veux-tu que je te réponde ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque. Que lorsque je t'ai vu la première fois j'ai eu le souffle coupé ? Que l'éclat qui brillait dans tes yeux quand tu as tourné la tête vers moi m'a littéralement envouté ? Que de te voir ainsi à la lueur de la nuit, à contempler les étoiles, j'ai voulu que tu sois à moi et t'appartenir en retour ? Et que de te sentir contre moi, à bouger ainsi, me rend désespérément fou ?

_ Ce serait un peu fleur bleue … répondit Duo, la gorge nouée, après un moment de silence. Mais si c'était vrai …

_ C'est vrai ! N'en doute pas … s'il te plait … le pria Heero.

_ C'est … je ne sais pas quoi dire, j'ai l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler, ça va trop vite … fit Duo en glissant son visage dans le creux de l'épaule, son visage contre sa chemise.

Il ferma les yeux et s'appuya plus encore contre Heero, son seul roc, même si il ignorait pourquoi il se sentait tellement protégé dans ses bras. Là, contre lui, il ne sentait pas les regards incisifs de ceux qui gravitaient autour d'eux, comme si leurs commérages ne pouvait pas l'atteindre.

_ Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, désolé, si tu veux partir je comprendrai.

_ Je ne suis pas parti tout à l'heure quand tu me l'a proposé, je ne partirais pas plus maintenant, lui assura-t-il en relevant la tête vers lui.

_ Tant mieux alors. Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne me sens pas mieux, je ne me reconnais pas. Je n'ai jamais agi ainsi mais là, je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser … Duo, geignit-il en descendant ses mains dans le creux de ses reins, plaquant son bassin contre le sien.

Duo put constater que de toute évidence il n'avait pas envie que de l'embrasser. Comment le lui reprocher ? Lui-même était dans le même état. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de rougir et baissa à nouveau les yeux.

_ Alors ne te retiens pas, murmura-t-il si bas que Heero n'était pas certain d'avoir bien compris.

Sans s'arrêter de danser, il lui prit le menton, refusant de le voir baisser les yeux devant lui et ce qu'il vit dans ses orbes lumineuses lui enleva tous ses doutes. Lentement, comme pour faire monter l'excitation, il se pencha vers ses lèvres offertes et posa les siennes dessus.

Un frisson le traversa brutalement et il s'accrocha à la taille du châtain comme si celui-ci pouvait disparaître en un clignement de paupières. Ses lèvres étaient si douces ! Il se damnerait sans réfléchir pour les embrasser encore et encore et encore...

D'ailleurs, il ne se privait pas. Il piquait les lèvres de son cavalier de petits baisers, tantôt doux quand il se contentait de les effleurer, tantôt joueur quand il se retirait vivement alors que Duo voulait lui répondre, tantôt intrusif quand sa langue les caressait comme pour se faufiler entre elles.

_ Humm … Heero, supplia Duo en reprenant son souffle, il voulait aller plus loin que ces chastes baisers.

_ Non, refusa Heero doucement, pas ici mon cœur, sinon je ne pourrai pas me contenir, ajouta-t-il, amusé de voir que le natté rougissait si facilement.

Ils dansèrent encore un moment, s'embrassant de la même façon parfois et à d'autres moments, ils se contentaient de se serrer l'un contre l'autre. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'auraient pu dire combien de chansons passèrent ainsi mais bientôt la musique changea, reprenant un rythme plus soutenu et même si Heero aurait voulu voir Duo se déhancher sur ses tempos endiablés, mélange de voix éthérée et de sons électro, il ne voulait pas casser l'ambiance qui s'était installée entre eux.

Il le conduisit d'abord au bar où le serveur s'empressa de prendre leur commande, et leur verre en main, ils tentèrent de gagner la terrasse discrètement.

A peine avaient-ils posé un pied à l'extérieur, qu'une furie blonde déchaînée sauta sur Duo, un sourire aussi éblouissant qu'incrédule collé sur le visage.

_ T'as intérêt à tout m'expliquer Duo Maxwell ! S'écria-t-il en tapotant son torse de son index.

_ Je ne vois de quoi tu parles Quatre, répondit tranquillement Duo en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

_ Tu serais plus crédible si la main de Heero n'était pas présentement posée en bas de ton dos, fit le blond avec un clin d'œil. Allez ! Reprit-il. Ne me fais pas languir ! Tu as court-circuité mes plans là ! Tu pourrais au moins avoir l'amabilité de m'expliquer tout ça !

_ Je ne te dois rien et tu le sais, tu es simplement trop curieux Quatre Raberba Winner, se moqua Duo.

Quatre croisa les bras et prit une mine boudeuse sous les yeux amusés de son amant. Heero lui lança à peine un regard, amusé lui aussi certes, toutefois, il n'avait d'yeux que pour une personne, cet homme à ses côtés.

En l'espace de quelques heures, il était devenu son monde, il lui était tout et il répugnait à le quitter du regard, comme si cela aurait suffit pour qu'il s'évapore. C'était fou, incroyable mais il avait comblé un manque dans son cœur qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas avoir.

Il le laissa raconter leur étrange rencontre à ses amis, s'extasiant de la moindre expression de son visage, du moindre éclat de ses yeux. Il se sentait bien, détendu, complet, et niais au possible mais il s'en foutait !

_ Ah te voilà Heero ! Tu as fait fort cette fois ! Tonna une voix puissante.

Le brun se retourna vivement vers la porte donnant sur la salle de danse pour faire face à son parrain. Un coup d'œil lui suffit pour savoir quelle attitude adopter. Il passa alors son bras autour de la taille de Duo, le rapprochant de lui ostensiblement.

_ Odin, se contenta de lui dire Heero en hochant simplement la tête.

_ Le fils Maxwell hein ? Fit son parrain en souriant. Enchanté, jeune homme, je suis Odin Löwe, le parrain de Heero.

Duo accepta sa main tendue, souriant légèrement, encore un peu angoissé. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette rencontre. Odin avait beau avoir l'air charmant, il y avait tout de même un petit quelque chose au fond de ses yeux qui le laissait perplexe.

_ Arrête un peu Odin, lâcha Heero, tu le mets mal à l'aise.

_ Désolé, répondit Odin en éclatant de rire, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, ce n'est pas contre vous mon garçon, assura-t-il à Duo, c'était juste un petit test !

_ Un test ? Demanda Duo, perdu.

Il jeta un œil autour de lui, dévisageant tous les protagonistes de la scène un par un, passant de Odin qui souriait toujours à Quatre et Trowa qui ne semblaient pas plus comprendre que lui jusqu'à Heero qui semblait plutôt inquiet de sa réaction.

_ Vous espériez me faire peur pour que je renonce à Heero ? Le questionna Duo agressivement. N'y comptez même pas ! S'écria-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Il fit brusquement face à Heero et l'embrassa presque brutalement, agrippant le col de sa chemise pour lui faire baisser la tête. Il plaqua durement ses lèvres sur les siennes, s'appuyant contre lui pour garder son équilibre alors qu'il se tenait sur la pointe des pieds. Il laissa sa langue caresser les lèvres douces du brun qui, trop surprit, ne pensa même pas à ouvrir la bouche.

Tout aussi soudainement, il le relâcha et se tourna vers Odin avec témérité. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Odin éclata de rire.

_ Il me plaît ce garçon Heero ! Enfin, marmonna-t-il comme pour lui-même, au moins tu vas être débarrassé de toutes ces hystériques qui te tournaient tout le temps autour ! Je dois dire que tu as confirmé les rumeurs qui traînaient sur toi de la plus délicieuse des façons ! Allez, joyeux anniversaire Heero et prends bien soin de ce jeune homme, conclu-t-il avant de partir.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la terrasse. Duo, interloqué, ne savait plus où il était. Heero tentait de retrouver ses esprits, il n'aurait pas imaginé que Duo puisse être si fougueux même pour un baiser si innocent. Trowa et Quatre, égaux à eux-mêmes, regardaient la scène sans vraiment parvenir à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

_ Heu … ça veut dire qu'on a ... sa bénédiction ou quelque chose comme ça ? Tenta Duo.

_ Oui, quelque chose comme ça en effet, confirma le brun. Dis-moi, je ne te savais pas si …

_ Tais-toi ! S'exclama Duo en plaquant une main sur la bouche de Heero. Je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas dû faire ça mais j'avais l'impression qu'il me défiait, s'excusa-t-il. Ce n'est pas vraiment moi tu sais, je suis pas vraiment du genre à sauter à la tête du premier venu.

_ Le premier venu ? S'étonna Heero. Je ne suis pas un peu plus que ça ? Chuchota-t-il en attrapant ses hanches pour le coller à lui.

_ Si … évidemment … ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, répondit Duo sur le même ton.

Alors qu'ils étaient à deux doigts de s'embrasser, Quatre se rappela à eux en toussotant doucement. Les deux amnésiques sursautèrent et sourirent devant l'air faussement vexé du blond.

_ Bon, on va vous laisser mais je n'oublie pas que tu n'as pas fini de me raconter tout ça Duo, je t'attends demain pour déjeuner …

_ N'y compte pas, le coupa Heero. Pas avant la fin de l'après-midi au moins … ou mieux, attends qu'il t'appelle.

_ Comptes-tu me séquestrer Heero ? Demanda Duo d'un ton mi-inquiet mi-joueur.

_ Seulement si tu es d'accord mon cœur, répliqua le brun en souriant du rougissement provoqué par le petit surnom affectueux. Il se trouve que j'ai pris quelques jours de vacances pour mon anniversaire, un heureux hasard semble-t-il … sourit-il encore. Et je crois que tes cours ne reprennent que dans deux semaines non ?

Duo resta comme un poisson hors de l'eau, la bouche grande ouverte et ne trouvant plus ses mots.

_ Comment sais-tu ça ? L'interrogea-t-il quand il retrouva sa voix.

_ J'ai mes sources … laissa planer Heero avec un petit clin d'œil à Quatre.

Ils étaient toujours face à face, Duo dans les bras du brun. Aucun d'eux ne dit plus un mot. Duo réfléchissait à la proposition déguisée et Heero se contentait de le fixer, mettant tout ses espoirs dans son regard, tentant de le faire fléchir par de délicates caresses dans le creux des reins.

_ Que veux-tu exactement Heero ?

_ Passer le plus de temps possible avec toi, répondit-il sincèrement. Et j'ai une chambre d'amis si ça peut te convaincre …

Le châtain baissa la tête, se mordant la lèvre et quand il la releva, se fut pour offrir un nouveau petit baiser à Heero en guise de réponse.

_ Quatre ? Fit-il sans pour autant se tourner vers son ami. Le sac que j'ai mis dans ta voiture, j'aurai besoin de le récupérer s'il te plaît.

_ C'est comme si c'était fait petit frère.

Le jeune homme blond quitta la terrasse, son amant à ses côtés, mais pas trop proche, et les deux autres se contemplèrent pendant un temps infini. Jusqu'à ce que …

_ Il va falloir que j'y retourne. Cela serait inconvenant envers ma famille de ne pas passer plus de temps auprès de mes invités, lui expliqua-t-il. Veux-tu m'accompagner ?

L'accompagner c'était se mettre à nouveau à découvert, laisser les commérages se propager et des yeux avides et envieux le détailler comme un animal curieux. Il n'aimait pas ça, pas du tout … D'un autre côté, laisser Heero y retourner seul c'était également courir le risque que certains y voient une mésentente et ne tentent leur chance … Et puis, il ne pouvait pas laisser Heero affronter les requins tout seul … alors il hocha la tête et fit son sourire le plus crédible dans ce genre de situation.

Au bout d'environ un demi-dixième de seconde dans la salle, des personnes affluèrent de toutes parts pour les entourer, pressant Heero de questions toutes plus indiscrètes les unes que les autres. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils ensemble ? Comment s'étaient-ils rencontrés ? Avaient-ils l'un comme l'autre été gays avant de se connaître ou … ? Et bien d'autres …

Duo n'en pouvaient plus, il n'avait pas répondu à une seule de ces questions et à sa grande honte, il dû bien admettre avoir été heureux de laisser Heero se charger de décourager les importuns.

A la fin de la soirée, il avait l'impression qu'il avait parlé bien plus en une seule soirée que depuis le début de sa vie sociale.

Lui qui avait toujours fui ce genre de soirée pour éviter justement tout ça. Sa famille était bien placée dans le « grand monde » new-yorkais et le fait d'avoir été adopté lui avait toujours laissé le goût amer de ne pas y avoir sa place, comme si il avait usurpé un rôle qu'il savait ne pas être le sien.

Ses parents avaient tenté de lui faire passer ce genre de pensées mais peine perdue … peut-être qu'avec Heero …

_ Tu vas bien ? Je suis désolé de t'imposer tout ça mais j'ai l'impression que c'est pire maintenant que je nous ai affiché, soupira-t-il. Moi qui pensais qu'ainsi je serai tranquille et que je pourrai profiter impunément de toi, ajouta-t-il pour le taquiner.

Duo lui sourit et hocha la tête pour signifier que tout allait bien, et comme à chaque fois, il fut émerveillé par la douceur qu'affichait son visage.

_ Tu sais, reprit Heero, je crois que même si Quatre ne m'avait pas, en quelque sorte, vanté tes mérites, j'aurai craqué sur toi de la même façon … Rien que ton sourire … susurra-t-il en se penchant en avant.

Duo ne recula pas, faisant abstraction des regards indiscrets qui les suivaient où qu'ils aillent, même là, dans un coin reculé, à l'abri des dizaines de spots qui balayaient la piste. Ils laissèrent leurs lèvres se caresser, goûtant en même temps au cocktail que l'autre était en train de boire.

Duo soupçonnait d'ailleurs l'alcool ingurgité tout au long de la soirée de le mettre dans un tel état qu'il se fichait de tout et de tout le monde, tant que Heero restait près de lui.

_ Les gens commencent à partir, commença Heero. Tu es toujours d'accord pour passer quelques jours avec moi ?

_ Avec plaisir Heero. J'ai comme l'impression que tu es quelqu'un de particulièrement occupé et que si je laisse passer cette occasion, il n'y en aura pas d'autre avant un moment, lui répondit Duo.

_ Ce n'est pas faux, grimaça le brun. Mais sache que pour toi je tenterai toujours de me libérer le maximum, par contre c'est vrai que mon poste me demande beaucoup d'investissement et si jusqu'à aujourd'hui cela ne m'a jamais dérangé, il n'en sera plus de même maintenant.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu sois un fantôme dans ma vie Heero, fit soudain Duo d'un ton grave, tout comme je ne veux pas être un obstacle à ta carrière. Crois-tu vraiment qu'il y aura une possibilité pour concilier nos vies ? Je ne veux rien commencer si on est certains d'aller droit dans le mur dès le départ, certifia Duo.

Heero le regarda d'un air grave, longuement, et Duo sentit son cœur s'arrêter douloureusement. Il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça, Heero allait le prendre comme un ultimatum et ce n'en était certainement pas un. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour effacer ses derniers mots, Heero le prit de court.

_ Défi accepté, dit-il d'une voix décidée. Je ne peux évidemment pas te promettre que tout ira bien mais je peux te certifier de tout faire pour que ça se passe au mieux.

_ Je ne t'en demande pas plus, répondit Duo, soulagé par la tournure de la discussion.

Il posa un gentil baiser sur ses lèvres et se mit dos contre lui, laissant Heero entourer son corps de ses bras puissants et poser ses mains sur son ventre dans un geste de possessivité évident.

* * *

><p>_ Nous sommes arrivés Duo, chuchota Heero.<p>

Il était plus de quatre heure du matin et Duo s'était endormi contre son très récent petit ami dans la limousine noire qui les ramenait chez le brun. Heero n'était pas beaucoup plus frais mais il tenait encore le coup, aussi tentait-il de le réveiller maintenant qu'ils étaient arrivés. Il ne tenait pas spécialement à passer le reste de la nuit et, plus sûrement encore, une partie de la matinée, sur une des banquettes de sa luxueuse voiture. Non pas qu'elles fussent inconfortables, mais son lit était nettement plus accueillant.

Après un ou deux borborygmes quasiment inaudibles mais incontestablement incompréhensibles, il dû se résoudre à le prendre comme il put dans ses bras pour le conduire à l'intérieur. Il avait décidé que pour leur petit séjour « découverte », ils logeraient, non pas dans son appartement au cœur de Manhattan, mais plutôt dans sa charmante maison côtière, située au bord de la plage mais suffisamment isolée pour qu'ils y soient tranquilles.

Il avait prévenu son parrain de son lieu de résidence, ainsi il pouvait couper son portable et si il y avait une véritable urgence, Odin l'appellerait sur le fixe dont il était le seul à connaître l'existence. Heero avait mis au point ce stratagème quelques années plus tôt et cela lui permettait de souffler véritablement quelques jours par an.

Remerciant son chauffeur qui lui avait ouvert la porte de la maison, Heero s'y engouffra, son précieux mais encombrant fardeau dans les bras. Il se repéra à la lueur du jour qui commençait à apparaître, le soleil se levait tôt sur la côte, surtout en été, et parvint jusqu'à la chambre d'amis sans faire trop de bruit.

Il enleva les chaussures de son bel endormi et réussit tant bien que mal à lui ôter pantalon et chemise avant de rabattre un léger drap sur son corps diablement tentant. Se passant une main lasse sur le visage, il se traîna en grimaçant jusqu'à sa propre chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit, encore tout habillé, lui, et où il s'endormit dans les cinq minutes qui suivirent.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit un œil, le réveil lui indiqua 13h 42 et il eut un moment de panique avant de se rappeler qu'il était en vacances et qu'un rêve vivant dormait dans la chambre d'à côté. Résistant comme il put au chant de sirène que représentait pour lui le jeune endormi, il se résolut à se rendre dans la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir et surtout se rendre présentable.

Une serviette autour des reins, rasé de près, Heero entra dans sa chambre en se séchant les cheveux à l'aide d'une seconde serviette. Il se frottait le crâne vigoureusement, tête baissée, se dirigeant à l'aveugle vers son armoire.

_ Je comprends mieux la raison de ta coupe de cheveux … déclara une voix franchement amusée.

Surpris comme jamais, Heero fit un bond et tourna la tête vers la porte de sa chambre. Duo s'y trouvait, accoudé au chambranle de la porte, les cheveux détachés, il ne portait rien d'autre que son pantalon noir de la veille.

Déglutissant avec difficulté, Heero lui sourit et se dirigea vers son armoire. Il en sorti un boxer, un jean et un t-shirt qu'il apporta à Duo.

_ J'ai laissé ton sac dans la voiture, en attendant, prends ça. Ils sont trop petits pour moi, ça devrait t'aller, supposa-t-il. Tu as bien dormi ? Lui demanda-t-il ensuite, changeant de sujet alors qu'il retournait à son armoire prendre ses propres vêtements.

_ Oui, très bien, ta chambre d'amis est confortable même si je ne me rappelle pas m'y être installé, répondit Duo en plissant les yeux.

_ Tu t'es endormi dans la voiture et j'ai dû t'y porter. Impossible de te réveiller …

Duo rougit, encore et pour le plus grand plaisir du brun, mais prenant son courage à deux mains, il entra franchement dans la chambre, posa les vêtements sur la commode et vint se placer face à Heero, à deux pas de lui.

_ Alors, je suppose que c'est toi également qui m'a … mis à l'aise, susurra-t-il.

Heero fit un pas en avant, posant ses mains sur les hanches étroites qui le narguaient depuis déjà un moment. Le contact du pantalon le révulsa presque tant la peau diaphane l'attirait et succombant, il la frôla du bout des pouces.

Remarquant la chaire de poule qui hérissa le corps du châtain, il sourit malicieusement et se pencha vers lui.

_ N'aurais-je pas droit à un bonjour digne de ce nom ? Murmura-t-il.

_ Hum... Le mérites-tu seulement ? Répondit Duo, entrant dans le jeu.

_ Et bien, je t'ai porté, je t'ai débarrassé de tes vêtements pour que ta nuit soit la meilleure possible et tout ça sans abuser un seul instant de toi, je crois que ça mérite rétribution, non ?

_ Quoi ! S'offusqua Duo. Et moi qui croyait que tu n'avais agis que par bonté d'âme ! Je suis choqué ! S'écria Duo, faussement outré, une main sur son front dans un geste théâtral.

Heero rit doucement et avant que Duo ne puisse faire un geste supplémentaire, il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa chastement. Collant ses lèvres aux siennes, il garda une main autour de sa taille et glissa l'autre avec délice dans les longs cheveux soyeux qu'il caressa tendrement.

_ Tu devrais prendre une douche et ensuite je t'emmène déjeuner, ça te conviens ? Demanda Heero en relâchant sa bouche.

Encore un peu perdu dans le baiser si innocent qu'ils venaient d'échanger, Duo hocha simplement la tête et pris les vêtement prêtés par le brun avant de filer dans la salle de bain.

Sous le jet d'eau, il repensa à la soirée de la veille, incrédule, il revit avec une netteté effarante les événements défiler rapidement.

Il n'avait jamais agis comme ça avant et là il prenait carrément sa douche chez cet homme qui restait, malgré sa gentillesse, un parfait étranger. Après tout, le peu d'informations qu'ils avaient partagé la veille au soir ne lui permettait pas vraiment d'affirmer qu'il le connaissait, et même si il savait pouvoir lui faire confiance grâce à Quatre, il se sentait tout de même déphasé.

Et la tranquillité, la presque normalité, de ce début de journée contrastait tellement avec la soirée précédente que c'en était effrayant. Il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se réveillait là, qu'il se retrouvait près de Heero, tout lui semblait naturellement à sa place.

Enfin séché et habillé, il rejoignit Heero sur la terrasse donnant sur la plage. Le brun, accoudé à la rambarde, avait les yeux perdus dans les vagues au loin devant lui.

_ Heero ? L'appela-t-il.

L'homme d'affaires se détourna de sa contemplation pour se tourner vers un autre sujet d'étude largement plus passionnant.

_ J'avais raison, c'est tout à fait ta taille, c'est ce que je portais à ton âge …

Duo fit la moue et lui tira la langue. L'air gentiment moqueur du brun ne lui avait pas échappé.

_ Dois-je m'attendre à ce que tu me rappelles constamment mon âge ?

Heero prit soudain un air beaucoup plus sérieux et prit Duo par la taille.

_ Écoute Duo, je sais qu'on a déjà un peu parlé hier mais j'insiste sur le fait que notre différence d'âge n'est pas anodine. Tu es encore à l'école alors que je travaille depuis déjà quelques années, tu vis encore chez tes parents alors que je vis seul depuis plus longtemps que je ne le voudrais, tu sors souvent le week-end alors qu'en général je le passe en avion ou à l'hôtel pour voir x ou y client et …

_ Je sais tout ça, le coupa brusquement Duo, un poil énervé. Qu'essaies-tu de me dire ? L'interrogea-t-il agressivement. Que tu as changé d'avis dans la nuit ? Tu veux que je m'en ailles ? Termina-t-il, le souffle court et les sourcils froncés.

_ Non ! S'exclama Heero. Il est bien trop tard pour ça, répondit-il plus bas en secouant la tête. Je suis déjà bien trop attaché à toi, je sais que moi je ne ferai pas demi-tour malgré les obstacles qu'il y aura forcément, expliqua Heero à un Duo de plus en plus perdu. Je veux simplement être sûr que tu en as pris conscience toi aussi, ajouta-t-il, je ne voudrai pas te voir tout arrêter d'un coup, du jour au lendemain, parce que tu auras enfin réalisé …, sa voix mourut, brisé par les éclairs de feu qui brillaient dans le regard violine.

_ Je suis jeune mais pas stupide, gronda Duo, je ne suis pas non plus un menteur et c'est la première fois que je m'engage ainsi j'en ai conscience mais, Heero, je suis aussi sûr qu'on peut l'être, lui déclara-t-il d'une voix assurée. Et je sais que ce sera dur mais … tu seras avec moi … n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit-il plus timidement.

Heero ne répondit pas mais le serra contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Il se contenta d'inspirer son odeur, de caresser ses cheveux à nouveau nattés, de sentir son cœur battre contre le sien. Il n'était qu'un idiot !

_ Pardon, tu as raison, je serai avec toi, il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça se passe mal, le rassura-t-il. Bon, reprit-il en relevant la tête, maintenant que j'ai terminé mon quart d'heure de panique débile, si on allait déjeuner ? J'entends ton ventre hurler depuis tout à l'heure … , le taquina-t-il.

_ Ça peut attendre, refusa Duo, j'ai besoin d'autre chose là, un besoin nettement plus vital que de la nourriture … fit Duo d'une voix rauque.

Heero le regardait sans comprendre, le visage de Duo était d'un beau rouge soutenu mais il ne détournait pas la tête. Ce pourrait-il que … ?

_ Duo ?

L'interpelé agrippa le col de la chemise que portait Heero et se colla plus encore à lui.

_ Embrasse-moi Heero, lui ordonna-t-il, et je n'ai plus dix ans, je veux un vrai baiser …

Heero sourit, il avait bien compris en effet. Duo était vraiment trop désirable pour son propre bien.

_ Si il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir … murmura-t-il en happant les lèvres offertes.

Collés l'un à l'autre dans l'ombre de la terrasse, les deux hommes savourèrent leur premier vrai baiser. Heero sorti sa langue et la passa avec hésitation entre les lèvres tendres de Duo. Une décharge électrique les traversa, les secouant des pieds à la tête alors qu'Heero poussait sa langue dans la bouche de Duo, désireux de le goûter en entier.

Le natté émit un gémissement qui passa à peine la barrière de ses lèvres, avalé par Heero qui en profita pour glisser une jambe entre les cuisses de Duo avant d'entamer en lent mouvement de balancier de ses hanches contre celles de son compagnon.

Duo sentit ses jambes faiblir et il accrocha la nuque du brun ainsi que sa taille pour se stabiliser et surtout rester debout. Il pencha la tête de côté pour facilité l'accès de sa bouche à Heero qui en profita pour engouffrer sa langue au fond de sa gorge, ne voulant laisser aucun parcelle de Duo intacte.

Heero lui faisait l'effet d'un affamé alors qu'il dévorait sa bouche comme si il n'avait jamais rien goûté de meilleur, leur langue entremêlées, Duo perdait la tête et ne réfléchissait plus, la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était quelque chose comme «Il embrasse comme un rêve !».

Un nouveau gémissement et alors que Duo ne pensait pas ça possible, Heero l'embrassa plus fort encore, frottant sa cuisse contre son entrejambe, ses doigts passant sous son cou et ses pouces de chaque côté du visage en forme de cœur, il lui fit basculer la tête en arrière pour plonger plus loin encore.

Duo n'en pouvait plus, il le sentait, il allait jouir là, maintenant, si Heero continuait et il gémit de plus belle, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rouler des hanches contre lui, son bassin cherchant le contact inconsciemment. Et il allait se répandre dans son jean il le savait, il fallait que Heero arrête, maintenant, parce que c'était trop bon, parce que c'était lui … et qu'il l'aimait déjà …

Une divinité quelconque dû entendre l'appel au secours du châtain car Heero le relâcha, reprenant son air à grandes inspirations sifflantes comme un noyé revenant à la vie. Ils se contemplaient les yeux brillants, haletant et les joues rougies par le plaisir.

Un sourire mutin vint étirer les lèvres de Duo avant qu'il ne se jette à nouveau sur la bouche du brun. Ce dernier récupérait à peine de toutes ces sensations nouvelles qui venaient d'exploser dans son cœur et dans sa tête. Jamais il n'avait vécu un tel baiser. C'était d'une telle puissance que ça l'avait laissé un instant perdu.

Mais les petites morsures que Duo affligeait à sa bouche le tirèrent de son hébétude et souriant comme il le pouvait dans pareilles circonstances, il les plongea tous deux dans un nouveau baiser tout en les ramenant à l'intérieur.

Sans se séparer, ils traversèrent le salon pour arriver à la chambre du brun. Leurs mains étaient pour l'instant très sages, leurs bouches seules faisaient connaissance, chaque chose en son temps. Pour le moment, ils étaient encore debout et pris dans un véritable combat. Duo se frottait de plus en plus contre Heero dans l'espoir de soulager son érection de plus en plus proéminente. Dans un mouvement plus poussé que les autres, il put sentir sa réciproque dans le jean de Heero.

L'homme d'affaires si expérimenté ne semblait pas en reste. Duo trouva cela encore plus jouissif, savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul dans cet état, que Heero aussi le désirait comme lui le voulait le rassurait et l'excitait …

A tel point qu'il glissa innocemment l'une de ses mains entre leur deux torse avant de la descendre doucement vers l'entrejambe tendue du brun. Lorsqu'il l'effleura, Heero gronda et attrapa sa langue entre ses lèvres pour l'attirer plus encore dans sa propre bouche et il se mit à la sucer avec force à grand renfort de plaintes rauques et de gémissements, tout en accentuant son allée et venue contre le bassin du châtain.

C'en fut trop pour ce dernier et se cambrant contre son partenaire, il se libéra abondamment dans son sous-vêtements, le souffle court et étourdi. Sans les mains du brun sur lui, il se serait lamentablement effondré sur la moquette douce et immaculée, juste là, au pied du lit.

La tête cachée dans le cou du brun, reprenant tant bien que mal sa respiration, Duo se fustigeait pour cette première fois très pathétique à son humble avis. Heero devait le prendre pour un gamin sans aucune expérience, encore plus maintenant que quelques minutes avant quand il lui faisait encore part de ses doutes quant à leur situation.

_ Désolé, souffla-t-il sans relever la tête pour autant, je …

_ Chuuut … On ne fait que commencer, ne t'en fais pas, et on a tout notre temps, je vais te faire gémir, hurler, jouir, toute l'après-midi et toute la nuit, toute la semaine si tu veux, murmura-t-il en prenant ses lèvres à nouveau.

Duo ne put que gémir, ayant l'impression de fondre sous ses paroles. Heero passa soudainement ses mains sous les fesses fermes et musclées de son partenaire de jeux et le souleva, le collant à lui dans le même mouvement. Duo émit une faible protestation au contact humide et désagréable de sa semence dans son boxer souillé.

Il n'eut que deux pas à faire avant de se laisser tomber lourdement sur le lit, Duo accroché à lui, sa prise s'étant resserrée durant la chute, il était maintenant assis sur son ventre, l'air estomaqué. La chute brutale et inattendue lui avait coupé le souffle et il fixait Heero qui lui rendait son regard avec l'air amusé d'un gosse de cinq ans.

_ Tu es fou ! S'esclaffa Duo. Tu aurais pu te faire mal … lui reprocha-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, une bouche avide se colla à la sienne, étouffant ses protestations. Duo glissa ses doigts sous ses cheveux, sur sa nuque et, d'un mouvement souple, le brun inversa leur position et commença à picorer son visage et son torse de petits baisers gourmands.

Ses doigts s'accrochaient à ses hanches, y laissant une marque rouge qui disparaissait aussitôt, ils remontaient ensuite sur ses tétons déjà durcis, les taquinaient un instant, une éternité, et repartaient à la découverte des abdominaux finement dessinés.

Leur petit manège dura un bon moment avant que les gémissements impatients de Duo ne viennent les rappeler à l'ordre. Les doigts coquins descendirent alors avec une lenteur toute calculée jusqu'à l'entrejambe de Duo où ils s'attaquèrent à son pantalon.

Le châtain se cambra comme pour montrer son contentement, allant même jusqu'à se tortiller délicieusement sous le corps de son amant pour enlever plus vite ce fâcheux bout de tissu. Heero se redressa en souriant avec malice et s'assit sur ses talons, ses jambes de chaque côté de Duo, pour laisser glisser le jean et le jeter à terre. Il fit subir le même sort au boxer après l'avoir utilisé pour l'essuyer sommairement.

Pour cacher son trouble, Duo répondit à son sourire par un bien à lui, un coin de la bouche relevé et la pointe de sa langue dépassant d'entre ses lèvres. Les yeux du brun s'enflammèrent et ils se jetèrent l'un contre l'autre. Duo, se redressant, colla à nouveau sa bouche contre sa consœur et s'attaqua à la chemise de son compagnon.

Au fur et à mesure, les boutons cédèrent, la peau se découvrit, Duo se délecta de la peau chaude , des muscles fermes, de son odeur suave, … la chemise ne vécue pas plus longtemps que le pantalon du châtain.

Forçant Duo à se rallonger, Heero s'étendit à côté de lui et fit descendre lui même son pantalon et son sous-vêtements le long de ses cuisses parfaitement galbées. Duo le dévisageait, encore légèrement intimidé. Il avait beau ne pas en être à sa première fois, il savait que le brun avait bien plus d'expérience que lui.

Par ailleurs, son corps était tout simplement et merveilleusement parfait. Duo se savait beau, en toute modestie, ses différents amants le lui avaient souvent répété, toutefois, il se sentait insignifiant face au chef d'œuvre qu'était le brun pour lui.

Il resta donc là, ses yeux balayant le corps offert à sa vue, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien put accomplir comme bonne action pour mériter un tel présent, se repaissant du moindre détail, de la moindre courbe, du moindre délié dessiné par la forme des muscles, et Heero se laissa faire, étendu sur le côté, appuyé sur son coude, ils se faisaient face.

L'empressement, la fougue, la folie avaient pour un temps disparu et Heero profitait de l'accalmie pour contempler son miracle allongé là, à ses côtés. Il avait encore du mal à y croire. Il était tombé amoureux de lui sans même le réaliser, alors qu'il ne l'avait encore jamais vu, juste à travers le portrait dressé par Quatre.

Il avança une main et attrapa l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux. Lentement, mèche par mèche, il les libéra et les caressa du bout des doigts, comme si il craignait de les souiller. Ils étaient envoûtants et ses yeux à la couleur totalement improbable étaient réellement hypnotiques, son corps avait la force de celui d'une homme et la délicatesse de celui d'une femme, parfaitement proportionné et musclé, Duo était un songe et il n'en avait même pas idée.

_ Tu es beau … souffla Heero en écartant de son visage d'une mèche de cheveux égarée. Tu n'as pas idée de l'aura que tu dégages …

_ Je suis plutôt quelconque face à toi, répondit-il, gêné.

_ Ne dis pas de bêtise, contra Heero, ne vois-tu pas l'effet que tu as sur moi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix dangereusement rauque.

Par réflexe, Duo suivit le regard du brun, se retrouvant d'un coup à fixer son sexe érigé, tendu à un tel point que ce devait être douloureux. Ses joues, déjà rouges, prirent une teinte franchement cramoisie et il détourna vivement les yeux provoquant un petit rire tendre du brun.

D'une petite pression sur la joue, Heero ramena le visage de Duo vers lui et ravit ses lèvres dans un baiser tendre, calme et posé.

L'urgence du moment était passée et même si Heero n'en pouvait plus, il ne voulait rien précipiter, il voulait prendre tout son temps pour savourer cette première fois avec son partenaire. Il avait le pressentiment que cette expérience allait chambouler sa vie, foutre en l'air tous ses repères et lui apporter tout ce qu'il avait toujours cherché.

Il sentit Duo approfondir le baiser et se coller contre lui. Passant ses bras autour de la taille svelte, il l'attira à lui, le faisant s'allonger sur son torse. Il aimait le sentir sur lui, son corps se plaquer contre le sien à la recherche du plaisir.

Duo poussait des plaintes à rendre fou, le moindre de ses gémissements attisaient Heero aussi sûrement que la vision de son corps nu ou de ses yeux voilés. N'en pouvant plus de le sentir onduler sur lui, il le bascula à nouveau, le coinçant entre le matelas et lui. Il se redressa sur ses coudes et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

Duo frissonna, le regard était si intense et le poids de son corps sur le sien était à la fois oppressant et aussi terriblement excitant. Il poussa un cri lorsque le brun attrapa l'un de ses tétons, le faisant rouler entre ses doigts.

Pour se venger, Duo glissa ses mains dans les cheveux sauvages, les caressant, les tirant doucement en se cambrant, son désir revenu et impatient. Ses mains s'enhardirent et partirent pétrir les muscles des épaules, les faisant rouler sous ses paumes, ses ongles griffant la peau déjà moite de sueur.

Heero sembla apprécier et le fit savoir à son amant par un léger grognement avant de lentement descendre sa main vers l'entrejambe de Duo.

Ce dernier retint son souffle en la sentant approcher mais laissa passer un grondement mécontent quand la main taquine dévia sa route et longea une hanche délicate pour se glisser sous une fesse ronde et ferme qu'elle agrippa presque sauvagement.

Duo se tendit dans un feulement qui se transforma en couinement quand elle changea de cible et se posa sur son sexe à nouveau en forme. Heero le caressa un moment de haut en bas, serrant et relâchant juste ce qu'il fallait pour s'assurer que Duo était prêt pour la suite.

Toutefois, ne voulant pas aller trop vite, il remonta sa main doucement, effleurant le corps sous lui qui tressaillit et se couvrit de chair de poule. Il glissa l'une de ses jambes entre les cuisses de Duo qui ne put s'empêcher de s'y frotter langoureusement.

C'était trop bon, Duo n'avait jamais aimé ça comme ça et pourtant il avait prit du plaisir à chacune de ses aventures mais là … C'était juste incomparable … il se pressa plus encore contre lui et ce faisant réalisa que l'érection de Heero appuyait contre son ventre. Imposante érection et Duo ressentit une certaine culpabilité de l'avoir laissé dans cet état tout ce temps alors que lui avait déjà joui une fois.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'en faire part au brun que déjà celui-ci l'embrassait avec nettement plus de fougue avant de plonger dans son cou et de mordiller la peau fine de la gorge. Il attrapa une jambe de Duo et la fit remonter sur sa hanche, accentuant la pression de sa cuisse sur son sexe et Duo cria en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Reprenant un appui plus sûr, Heero remit sa jambe à sa place initiale en gardant celle de Duo remontée sur sa hanche. Il changea de cible et descendit de la bouche vers le torse dans le même mouvement, attrapant un téton rosé entre ses lèvres, le mordilla et le suçota.

Duo crispa ses mains sur les épaules musclées, se tendant de toutes ses forces vers le brun, complètement à sa merci. Il sentit une main revenir sur son érection et perdant tout contrôle sur ses gestes il glissa ses mains sur les fesses fermes et musclées qui lui semblait l'appeler. Il les agrippa à pleines paumes, les malaxant et les caressant tour à tour, les pressant contre son bassin dans l'espoir de se soulager.

Heero poussa un grognement enragé et mordit plus fort la chair rose avant de la lâcher subitement pour se jeter sur le nombril qui n'attendait que lui. Continuant un très lent va et vient sur le sexe de Duo, il se mit à faire tourner sa langue, presque cruelle, dans le petit orifice dont Duo n'aurait jamais soupçonné qu'il puisse lui procurer une telle extase un jour.

Alors qu'il pensait ne plus pouvoir tenir, Heero lui prouva le contraire en abandonnant son poste pour se perdre plus au sud, nettement plus au sud. Sa main glissa tout en bas de son sexe pour laisser la place à une bouche taquine.

Duo perdit définitivement pied au moment où il se sentit s'enfoncer dans une chaleur humide, délicieuse. Le cri qu'il poussa alors ravit Heero au plus au point, le motivant – si besoin était – à mettre plus d'ardeur encore à sa tâche.

Il lapait et suçait chaque centimètre carré, remontant sur le gland gonflé, descendant jusqu'aux bourses qu'il mordillait avec délectation et Duo couinait maintenant, ses doigts désormais agrippés aux cheveux du brun.

_ A... arrête … hum … arrête, gémit-il, Heero. .. han … je veux pas … pas sans toi … s'il te plaît … le supplia-t-il encore.

Heero dû sentir l'urgence de la situation et redressa la tête une seconde pour dévisager Duo. La vision qu'il en eut lui coupa le souffle. Alangui sur les draps, le souffle erratique, les joues rouges, les yeux voilés, un bras étendu le long de son flanc et l'autre remonté près du visage, une jambe repliée qui avait glissé de la hanche du brun et l'autre étendue... Il aurait aimé graver cette image dans le marbre, immortaliser la beauté irréelle de son amant pour la postérité, ou en tout cas pour sa postérité …

Lorsque Duo lui rendit son regard, il y lut tant de confiance et d'abandon que son cœur son serra. Il senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Une main tendre vint effleurer sa joue, ramassant une perle salée au passage.

_ Heero ? Souffla Duo, inquiet.

Le brun secoua la tête avec un petit sourire, balayant son inquiétude. Il se mit à caresser le visage du châtain, sentant l'excitation redescendre encore une fois, Duo était une montagne russe à lui tout seul.

_ Tu es juste … époustouflant, répondit Heero d'une voix douce en posant son front contre son ventre.

Les mains de Duo lui massèrent la nuque tendrement. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Si il continuait à lui répéter ça, il allait finir par y croire.

_ Heero … susurra-t-il, ne me laisse pas comme ça, fais-moi l'amour, le pria-t-il avec une voix telle que le brun senti son ventre se contracter.

Il se jeta comme un sauvage affamé sur la bouche du châtain et celui-ci ne fut pas en reste. Sans que Heero ne s'y attende, il se vit retourner sur le dos par un mouvement traitre, Duo lui retournant toutes ses attentions, laissant sa langue et ses lèvres courir sur son visage, son cou, y laisser un suçon qu'il se fit un point d'honneur de lécher ensuite, très fier de son œuvre.

Le souffle court du brun lui faisait un effet de tous les diables, était-ce vraiment lui qui le mettait dans cet état ? Juste pour en être bien sûr, il empoigna le sexe de Heero presque sauvagement et ce dernier grogna de plaisir.

Oui, c'était bien lui qui le mettait dans un tel état, c'était tellement plaisant. Il griffa doucement l'intérieur des cuisses de son autre main et descendit sa bouche le long du torse. Lui aussi voulait le goûter et il suivit le fin chemin de poils brun jusqu'à son but.

Le sexe du brun était impressionnant et dressé d'envie. Duo sentit son ventre se contracter d'avance du plaisir qu'il allait donner à son amant et posa ses lèvres sur le gland pour l'embrasser d'abord tout doucement. Il lécha ensuite la goutte qui perlait à son extrémité tandis que Heero venait poser une main sur sa nuque dans une plainte rauque encourageante.

Après l'avoir taquiné un instant, il fit glisser les premiers centimètres dans sa bouche et il sentit son amant frissonner. Fier de lui, il fit son possible pour le prendre le plus loin possible entre ses lèvres, le caressant de sa langue en même temps. Heero poussait des gémissements de plus en plus excitants et Duo se laissa complètement aller, se détendant entièrement et prenant un malin plaisir à changer de rythme pour le rendre fou.

Et malgré cette torture qui attisait tous ses sens, les mains de Heero continuèrent de caresser tendrement la nuque du châtain, ne le forçant à rien, ne s'agrippant pas aux cheveux soyeux pourtant à portée … Il patientait, laissant son partenaire être le seul maître de son plaisir.

_ Duo … je ne vais pas … huuum … pouvoir me … contenir … gronda Heero avec la force qui lui restait …

Duo ne se pressa pas pour autant et remonta de la base du sexe où il se trouvait jusqu'au gland humide de salive et de liquide séminal qu'il lécha une dernière fois avant de remonter vers la bouche du brun et de lui prodiguer un fougueux baiser.

Soutenu par les mains du brun sous ses fesses, Duo en profita pour se frotter ingénument contre lui, attisant ses grognements avant qu'il ne le soulève de son corps et le balance littéralement à côté de lui pour le recouvrir aussitôt de son corps.

_ Tu es un véritable démon, gronda Heero en s'emparant de ses lèvres.

Une de ses mains quitta le corps du châtain pour aller se perdre dans le tiroir de la table de nuit dont elle revint avec un flacon de lubrifiant et des préservatifs. Duo savait ce qui l'attendait en voyant ça mais jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'idée d'arrêter maintenant.

C'était rapide, ils ne se connaissaient pas et jamais il n'avait été si vite avec un homme mais il s'en moquait. Il avait confiance et il savait que Heero aurait pu lui faire n'importe quoi, il l'aurait accepté, persuadé intimement que jamais il ne lui aurait fait du mal.

Aussi, parfaitement lucide sur la suite des événements, Duo fixa ses yeux dans les diamants bleus de son amant et écarta les jambes en une invitation plus qu'explicite.

Devant un tel geste, le cœur du brun fit un bond faramineux dans sa poitrine et il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas se jeter sur Duo et le prendre sur le champs. Au lieu de ça, il se redressa quelque peu, et enduisit ses doigts de lubrifiant, il aurait nettement préféré les plonger dans la bouche de Duo, se délecter de la douceur de sa langue autour de ses doigts, se laisser aller à imaginer que c'était en fait son sexe qui plongeait ainsi entre ses lèvres …

Mais il savait que pour Duo ce serait moins douloureux avec du lubrifiant. Ce dernier lui avait avoué que sa dernière aventure remontait à plus de quatre mois, aussi préférait-il y aller en douceur.

Lui souriant avec une infinie tendresse, il le pénétra délicatement d'un premier doigt. Avec précaution il entama un lent va et vient et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser alors que Duo cherchait encore son souffle sous les sensations contradictoires qui l'assaillaient.

Sentir le doigt de Heero s'infiltrer en lui l'avait fait se tendre un instant avant qu'il ne parvienne à se décontracter suffisamment, à ce moment là, une vague de chaleur commença à l'envahir et il gémit. Puis la bouche du brun se posa sur la sienne, sa langue cherchant l'entrée entre ses lèvres et il s'ouvrit comme il s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un deuxième doigt en se cambrant à la recherche d'un contact plus fort.

Heero glissa ses lèvres sur l'épaule de Duo, conscient qu'il avait besoin de gérer sa respiration, il embrassa la peau douce et blanche comme on embrasse une rose et la mordilla ensuite faisant sursauter Duo.

_ Hummm … Heero … plus … j'en veux plus … encore … gémit-il.

Le brun ne se fit pas prier et entra une troisième doigt en lui, les faisant jouer à l'intérieur de son corps pour lui procurer un maximum de plaisir. Il l'étirait consciencieusement, le caressait et allait de plus en plus loin en lui, cherchant un point particulièrement sensible … Et le trouva.

_ Ah ! Oui ! Cria Duo, hors de tout contrôle. Encore ! Heero ! Encore !

Il haletait et pourtant ce n'était que le début. Ses mains cherchèrent une ancre, un point d'appui et s'installèrent sur les épaules musclées de son amant. Il se cambrait autant que le lui permettait le poids du brun sur lui. La tête rejetée en arrière et les yeux fermés, il savourait pleinement la prolongation des préliminaires mais très vite, il en voulut encore plus, ce n'était pas suffisant et il grogna pour se faire comprendre de son amant.

Celui-ci, qui s'attaquait alors à son oreille, se mit à sourire avant de mettre un dernier coup de langue sur le lobe devenu très sensible et retira enfin ses doigts pour passer à la suite des événements.

Un gémissement plaintif s'éleva de la gorge de Duo qui rouvrit les yeux pour regarder Heero. Il le vit prendre à nouveau le flacon de lubrifiant ainsi qu'une petite pochette plastifié mais le prenant de vitesse, il posa une main sur les siennes, lui laissant le temps de comprendre ce qu'il voulait faire.

Acceptant sa demande muette, Heero lui tendit le flacon et le préservatif et se redressa sur ses talons, son sexe fièrement dressé devant Duo qui s'était légèrement redressé également. Il vit le châtain se passer une langue mutine sur les lèvres dans un mouvement totalement inconscient alors qu'il lui montrait la protection.

_ Je suis clean murmura-t-il.

_ Moi aussi mais … commença à répondre Heero.

_ Non, le coupa Duo, je ne veux rien entre nous …

Devant le sérieux de son amant, Heero s'inclina et attrapant le préservatif, il le balança à l'aveuglette vers la table de nuit. Il ne lâchait plus Duo des yeux. Il le surplombait et le voyait s'affairer à déposer une noisette de lubrifiant sur son gland humide, il frissonna sous le contact froid mais bientôt une main cajoleuse vint l'entourer et étaler doucement le gel sur son membre impatient.

Ce fut à son tour de gémir sourdement, se mordant encore une fois la lèvre, la tête penchée en avant pour ne pas perdre une seconde du spectacle.

_ Comment tu me veux Heero ? Lui demanda Duo d'une voix sensuelle quand il eut fini sa tâche.

Le brun déglutit difficilement, la question plus que tendancieuse de son partenaire venait de lui faire prendre trois ou quatre degrés supplémentaires et il frôlait la combustion spontanée.

_ Je veux te voir, répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

A sa réponse, Duo sourit et se rallongea doucement sur le lit, ouvrant les bras et écartant les jambes encore plus, il l'allumait et il le savait, Heero pouvait le voir dans ses yeux brillant de malice.

_ Hummm, soupira-t-il en se frottant lascivement sur le drap, viens alors … gémit-il encore en tendant juste une main vers lui.

Heero se jeta sur sa bouche et l'embrassa comme jamais, Duo referma aussitôt bras et jambes sur lui, comme si il n'avait attendu que ça et le sexe du brun se retrouva à l'entrée de son intimité. D'un mouvement de hanches équivoque, Duo l'invita à y plonger sans plus attendre.

Ce qu'il fit bien sûr, prenant le temps d'y aller doucement pour ne pas le blesser, s'inquiétant même des larmes qu'il voyait perler à ses yeux. Posant ses mains de chaque côté de son visage, il s'appuya sur son corps et vint laper du bout de la langue les perles d'eau salée.

_ Vas-y, haleta Duo, viens … d'un coup … ça fera moins mal …

Heero n'était pas vraiment partant pour cette méthode mais l'air déterminé de Duo ne lui laissa pas la possibilité de refuser et dans un lent mouvement contrôlé, il entra en lui jusqu'à ce que leur bassin se touchent.

Il attendit que Duo reprenne son souffle et qu'il se mette à bouger de lui-même. Ce fut la plus longue attente de sa vie, il était en transe, c'était tellement bon à l'intérieur de Duo, si chaud, si étroit, il sentait son sexe pulser douloureusement comme pour le punir de le faire attendre.

Heero posa son front humide de sueur sur celui de Duo en gémissant sourdement et ce dernier entama enfin un léger mouvement de hanche qui apporta la délivrance à Heero.

_ Bouge Heero … bouge … dit-il en redonnant un coup de bassin.

Heero grogna et se laissa aller, les emmenant à son rythme comme il en rêvait depuis le début. Il se fit langoureux d'abord, les mains posées sur les hanches de Duo et mordillant son cou, se repaissant de ses petites plaintes aigües.

Ce dernier était au paradis. La douleur du tiraillement avait disparu et il prenait son pied comme jamais, Heero était de loin le meilleur amant qu'il ai eu et le voir le regarder avec des yeux si emplis de désir était réellement aphrodisiaque. Il l'aurait laissé lui faire n'importe quoi rien que pour un tel regard. Tout son corps le brûlait et il sentait bien qu'il ne contrôlait plus rien.

_ C'est bon Heero, gémit-il, si bon … hum … encore … fais-moi ce que tu veux, gronda-t-il encore, je suis à toi … Ahhhh ! S'exclama-t-il sous une poussée plus violente du brun.

Les mots de Duo avaient complètement retourné Heero, lui avaient donné des papillons dans le ventre et une envie dévorante de le posséder totalement. Jusqu'alors il lui faisait l'amour avec passion et tendresse mais sa dernière phrase l'avait rendu fou et l'acte commençait à devenir véritablement sauvage.

Ses ongles se plantèrent dans la fine peau des hanches et la griffèrent jusqu'à l'aine et soudainement il attrapa les jambes de Duo sans même se retirer et les plaça sur ses épaules pour le prendre à nouveau plus profondément et Duo hurla encore et encore sous la vague de jouissance mêlée d'une légère douleur.

Les fesses du châtain ne touchaient plus le matelas et il se laissa emporter par les mouvements vigoureux du brun qui semblait vouloir s'acharner sur un point bien précis qui envoyait des décharges électriques dans tout le corps de Duo.

Au bord de l'extase, le souffle court, le plus jeune n'en pouvait plus, il se saisit brusquement de son membre et se mit à se masturber presque violemment dans une tentative d'assouvir cette tension si douloureuse mais si exquise en même temps.

Les yeux du brun se posèrent directement sur la main de Duo et sur son sexe dur et tremblant. Il n'avait jamais vu de spectacle plus érotique que celui de son amant se caressant sous son corps et il laissa tomber les dernières parcelles de douceur qu'il mettait encore dans l'acte pour le prendre avec plus de force encore.

_ Ah ! Heero ! Heero ! Aaaaaaaah !

Le brun ne pouvait que grogner, incapable de trouver le souffle nécessaire pour prononcer le moindre mot. Comment pouvait-il le rendre fou comme ça ? Qui était-il pour lui faire cet effet là ? Et comment diable arrivait-il encore à penser ?

Duo se tordait de plaisir sous son corps en sueur, ses jambes se tendaient et se relâchaient par intermittence et sa main le masturbait de plus en plus rapidement, signe qu'il approchait de l'extase. Son autre main s'agrippa aux cheveux de Heero sauvagement, le tirant à lui pour un baiser rapide et brutal avant que sa tête ne parte en arrière pour un nouveau cri de plaisir qui durcit le sexe de Heero une dernière fois avant qu'il ne se tende, envoyant des giclées de sperme à l'intérieur de son amant qui se contracta également violemment et décolla son dos du lit alors que son sperme se répandait sur son torse et celui du brun.

Ils avaient crié chacun le nom de leur amant sans même le réaliser et ils ne cessaient de le répéter alors que leur corps se vidaient dans des dernières poussées délicieuses mais fatigués et ils retombèrent enfin l'un contre l'autre, enlacés et essoufflés.

Et alors que Duo sentait comme une délivrance le cœur de son amant battre contre lui, tambouriner dans sa poitrine avec vitesse, il rouvrit des yeux embrumés pour tomber sur le regard du brun qui le dévisageait avec stupéfaction, les yeux plus écarquillés que jamais. Il sut alors, et à aucun moment cette évidence qui s'imposa dans son esprit ne lui parut plus éclatante.

_ Je t'aime, bredouilla-t-il en sanglotant, je t'aime …

Désarçonné par cet aveu des plus rapides, Heero ne sut quoi répondre et se contenta de le serrer plus fort contre lui en lui murmurant des mots tendres pour que ses sanglots se calment.

_ Chuuut … souffla-t-il, chut mon bébé, tout va bien, tu as été … si parfait … si parfait … ajouta-t-il en lui caressant tendrement le visage.

Profitant d'une accalmie dans les pleurs du châtain, il se retira délicatement mais Duo ressentit cette perte comme une douleur et geignit comme un animal blessé. Heero paniqua, il voulait seulement les mettre plus à l'aise et n'aurait jamais imaginé que Duo prenne ce geste comme ça.

Alarmé par cette réaction qu'il ne comprenait pas, il se redressa et attrapa le visage de son amant dans ses mains pour attirer son attention.

_ Duo, je t'en prie … regarde-moi, supplia-t-il. Qu'y a-t-il ? C'était parfait, incroyablement merveilleux pour moi mais si j'ai fait quelque chose … supposa-t-il.

Duo hoqueta pour reprendre sa respiration et se calmer. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

_ Je … pardon, commença-t-il doucement, tu n'as rien fait c'est moi. Je crois que mes nerfs ont lâché, j'ai l'impression d'être … s'arrêta-t-il sans arriver à s'expliquer. C'était comme si c'était la première fois … dit-il enfin. On ne m'a jamais fait l'amour comme ça …

Heero lui sourit doucement, rassuré. Il le prit dans ses bras et le fit basculer en se tournant pour se mettre sur le dos et l'amener contre lui. Il le cala ainsi et coinça ses jambes entre les siennes. Une fois installé, il leva un peu la tête et l'embrassa chastement, lèvres contre lèvres.

_ Pour moi aussi, avoua-t-il enfin. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très loquace dans ce genre de moment normalement mais là ...J'ai vraiment ressenti le besoin de te dire tout ça, de te rassurer et … de te répondre … moi aussi je t'aime ma flamme, lui confia-t-il dans un souffle.

Les yeux de Duo brillèrent et un lumineux sourire étira ses lèvres rougies. Il se laissa aller contre Heero et entrepris de lui embrasser doucement le cou à sa portée.

Ce fut ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent sans même le réaliser et rattrapèrent les heures de sommeil perdues à la soirée de la veille.

Ils furent tirés du sommeil par le portable de Duo qui sonnait dans une des poches du jean que lui avait prêté le brun plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Ils grommelèrent en s'enfouissant dans les draps, se serrant l'un contre l'autre dans une volonté évidente de dire « merde » au reste du monde mais l'agaçante sonnerie ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter.

Plus courageux que son jeune amant, Heero s'étira et sortit doucement du lit après un léger baiser sur le front de Duo qui grogna, mécontent d'être séparé de ce corps si attrayant sur lequel il dormait depuis plusieurs heures.

Contrarié, Heero tira nerveusement sur le jean en question avant de trouver enfin l'entrée de la poche et, nu comme un ver, il revint vers le lit où il s'assit avant de regarder le nom affiché sur l'écran du téléphone. Il soupira, vraiment agacé pour le coup et décrocha quand la sonnerie reprit.

_ Allo, fit-il d'une voix sèche.

_ …. … Heero ?

_ Pourquoi as-tu l'air si étonné ? Il t'a bien dit hier qu'il passerait la nuit et la journée chez moi, non ? Demanda Heero.

_ Oui, c'est vrai, répondit Quatre après avoir repris contenance. Toutefois, je ne pensais pas que vous en seriez déjà à décrocher le téléphone de l'autre … fit-il, amusé.

_ Il dort, grogna Heero. Et pour ton information, je dormais également, dit-il pour lui faire comprendre qu'il les dérangeait.

_ Il dort ? S'étonna Quatre. A plus de six heure du soir ? Mais enfin ce … se coupa-t-il brusquement. Non ! Ne me dis pas que … Heero, vous n'avez quand même pas … bredouilla-t-il.

Heero sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Il aimait bien Quatre, autant en homme d'affaires que dans le côté privé mais il ne se laisserait pas juger, par personne, fut-il le meilleur ami de son amant.

_ Je ne crois pas que cela te concerne Quatre, dit-il donc d'une voix froide.

_ Heero, reprit Quatre sur un ton plus … solennel. Écoute, ne crois-pas que je m'immisce dans votre vie, vous êtes adultes et loin de moi l'idée de porter un jugement infondé, se défendit-il. C'était simplement de l'inquiétude. J'aime Duo comme un frère et j'espère juste que vous êtes sur la même longueur d'ondes. Je ne voudrai pas le ramasser dans un état de dépression avancée si il s'avérait que tu ne cherchais pas la même chose que lui, conclu-t-il.

Heero sursauta en sentant une main joueuse se poser en bas de ses reins pour le caresser doucement. Pris dans la conversation, il ne l'avait pas senti se réveiller, ni même se tourner vers lui. Il tourna la tête et le vit lui sourire, l'air taquin. Il lui fit un clin d'œil en réponse avant de reprendre avec Quatre.

_ Je peux comprendre mais maintenant Duo et moi sommes ensemble, nous cherchons la même chose et même si il aura toujours besoin de toi, tu n'auras plus besoin d'être aussi présent pour lui à partir de maintenant. Tu vas pouvoir te consacrer à ton compagnon et peut-être penser à votre avenir. Au revoir Quatre.

Duo le regarda, complètement choqué. Il avait raccroché au nez de Quatre et lui avait parlé d'une façon si autoritaire, voir presque agressive, qu'il peinait à reconnaître celui qui lui avait dit de si belles choses quelques heures auparavant.

_ Pourquoi avoir été si dur avec lui ? Lui demanda Duo alors que le brun se rallongeait près de lui.

Heero ne répondit pas immédiatement, semblant chercher ses mots et se contentant de caresser paresseusement la peau veloutée de son homme. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit que ces petits effleurements provoquaient de plus en plus de frissons à Duo mais un raclement de gorge lui rappela que ce dernier attendait toujours une réponse.

_ Hmpf, soupira-t-il. Tu peux commencer ma liste de défaut avec ça : colérique, impulsif, jaloux et possessif. J'ai beau savoir que ta relation avec Quatre est purement amicale, reprit-il en voyant que Duo ne le suivait pas vraiment, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être jaloux de sa proximité avec toi et son côté protecteur envers toi m'horripile. Égoïstement, je souhaiterais être le seul à pouvoir te protéger, le seul à te connaître parfaitement. C'est con hein ? Termina-t-il en levant les yeux vers lui.

Duo avait les pommettes très rouges et il savait que ça se voyait. Il s'était senti bêtement heureux, la déclaration du brun lui prouvait qu'il tenait à lui et ça le rendait heureux, tout simplement. D'un autre côté, il allait devoir mettre certaines choses au clair si il ne voulait pas avoir à essuyer des crises de jalousie à l'avenir.

Il voulait absolument partir sur des bases stables avec Heero, ne pas prendre le risque de tout faire foirer pour des bêtises.

_ Quatre est important pour moi, débuta-t-il prudemment. Il est comme un frère et il ne sortira pas de ma vie, pour autant, il n'aura pas la même place que toi, il n'y en a pas un plus important que l'autre, c'est juste incomparable parce que je n'attends pas la même chose de chacun de vous. Vos rôles sont complémentaires et j'ai besoin de vous deux pour être heureux. Tu comprends my love ? Chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Heero se laissa embrasser et hocha la tête. Pas vraiment convaincu, Duo revint à la charge avec un nouveau baiser et leur langue jouant l'une contre l'autre, ils laissèrent de côté leur discussion pour repartir à la découverte de leur corps.

Heero devait avouer que malgré son jeune âge, Duo était très mature et avait très bien ciblé le problème. Même si il n'était pas vraiment enchanté de ce qu'il avait entendu, il savait aussi que Duo ne cèderait pas et en toute honnêteté, il savait que jamais il ne l'empêcherait de voir Quatre, ou qui que ce soit d'ailleurs, à part Hilde peut-être.

Duo était un esprit libre et si il avait décidé de se poser dans les bras du japonais, celui-ci devait tout faire pour l'y garder sans le contraindre.

Pour un homme qui avait depuis toujours dû tout gagné par la force, cela allait être un dur combat, mais il ne s'avouerait vaincu pour rien au monde.

* * *

><p>Ça devait être un petit OS …. J'ai légèrement dérapé je crois … Le pire, c'est que la suite est en cours …<p>

Ça vous a plu quand même ? Ce n'était pas trop indigeste ?


End file.
